


The Scorpion

by WriterFreak001



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Character Deaths, F/M, Loosely Based off of the Motion Picture Titanic, Major Waige Fic, Probably going to be a lot more romance in this fic than in the actual movie, Romantic Tragedy, Some Melvester, Some Quintis, Waige - Freeform, major character death meaning most likely just Drew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFreak001/pseuds/WriterFreak001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Major Waige. Though this story is inspired by Titanic, it is a separate entity from the movie. The characters are different, and the storyline, save for a few major plot points, will not follow the pattern of the movie. I could tell you more about this story, but then that would ruin the fun of reading it and finding out what happens yourself! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ship of Dreams

**WriterFreak001:**

Be prepared for lots of feels.

PS. I was going to post the first chapter AFTER I finished _Poaching_ , but I decided to go ahead and post it since I’ve already finished writing it, **but I’m not going to update the story UNTIL I’m at least done with _Kill Switch_ and almost done with _Poaching_. Consider this the extended sneak peek for the whole story.**

* * *

 

 **Title** | The Scorpion

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Story Type ** | Alternate Universe loosely based on the motion picture, _Titanic_ (1997).

 **Description** | AU. Major Waige. Though this story is inspired by _Titanic_ , it is a separate entity from the movie. The characters are different, and the storyline, save for a few major plot points, will not follow the pattern of the movie. I could tell you more about this story, but then that would ruin the fun of reading it and finding out what happens yourself! ;)

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated M for language, sensuality and death.

 **POV** | Third Person Omniscient (mostly)

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** and 20th Century Fox owns **_Titanic_** , I am the creator of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

I am including Character Descriptions in case you want a general background of each character in this story **.**

* * *

 

** Character Descriptions: **

 

> **Walter O’Brien** (in place of Jack Dawson): a third-class Irish inventor trying to make his way into society by traveling to America in hopes of convincing American industrialists of investing in his revolutionary ideas for future industrialization. His sister,  **Megan O’Brien** , a house maid on the ship, tries to help him and his buddy, Toby Curtis, board the  _Scorpion_ , but when she can’t win favor with her boss, Walter tries Toby’s method. Luckily, after gambling for two hours, he (and Toby) is able to (illegally) board the  _Scorpion_ and embark on a journey that forever changes his life… 
> 
> **Paige Dineen** (in place of Rose DeWitt Bukater): a young, first-class woman, who is trying to live up to her mother’s standards by marrying Andrew Baker, the III, son of a wealthy Pittsburgh steel tycoon. She hates her life and absolutely hates her fiancé, but with little to no money and nowhere else to go, she has no choice but to fulfill her mother’s wishes. In her mind, there’s only one way out… until she meets a strange Irish inventor who changes her entire world… 
> 
> **Andrew “Drew” Baker, III** (in place of Cal Hockley): an extremely rich man who is determined to make Miss Paige Dineen his wife. He doesn’t care for her well-being, only that he’s marrying a pretty face with wealth (little does he know, she doesn’t have any). He will do  _anything_ to ensure he marries Miss Paige Dineen.  _Absolutely anything…._
> 
> **Toby Curtis** (in place of Fabrizio): a poor street-rat who’s best friends with Walter O’Brien and absolutely terrible at gambling. By some stroke of luck, however, he manages to help Walter (and himself) win tickets to board the  _Scorpion_. Toby often plays cards with the other third class passengers, and (again, by some stroke of luck) becomes good friends with **Sylvester Dodd** , the grandson of the  _Scorpion_ ’s captain. He also falls in love with Miss Happy Quinn, daughter of the ship’s leading engineer, **Patrick Quinn**. 
> 
> **Happy Quinn** (no substitution): a brilliant young woman who often follows her father around the ship and advises him on certain aspects of the _Scorpion’s_ schematics. She helped design most of the ship, but because she’s a woman and, according to society’s standards, “not fit for the trade,” her father handles all questions related to the ship’s design. Often tired of the facade, she sometimes takes a stroll along the lower deck of the ship to help clear her head. By accident, upon one of her walks, she bumps into Toby, and slowly, she falls in love with him. 
> 
> **Patrick Quinn** (in place of Thomas Andrews): the leading engineer of the  _Scorpion_. Paige Dineen finds his knowledge of the ship’s design rather fascinating and often approaches him with many questions - questions most women wouldn’t care to ask. Patrick Quinn is highly impressed with Paige’s thirst for knowledge and is happy to answer her questions any time. He eventually introduces Paige to Happy, and the two of them, despite their differences, become great friends. 
> 
> **Sylvester Dodd** (no substitution): the captain’s only grandson, and because of his seasickness, he often spends his time outside on the third class deck of the ship to help maintain his equilibrium. He meets Toby upon one of his strolls, and they become friends quickly. Toby has this great ability to help Sylvester forget about his seasickness so he finds spending time with the gambler rather enjoyable. Sylvester, after meeting Megan O’Brien, a maid who is instructed to serve Miss Paige Dineen, falls in love and begs Paige to organize a meeting for him.
> 
> **Megan O’Brien** (no substitution): Other than being Walter’s older sister, Megan works as a house maid for Miss Paige Dineen. Anything Paige needs, Megan has no choice but to serve her. However, Paige is different than her previous mistresses. Paige doesn’t consistently order her around and make fun of her when she messes up or screams at her when she doesn’t show. In fact, Paige often does everything herself… Megan, when Paige’s mother isn’t around, only has to help Paige dress and serve her meals. Megan and Paige become friends quickly, and Paige, who doesn’t really have any other woman to speak to when she first boards the  _Scorpion_ , confides in Megan. She tells the young maid personal matters in her life, and Megan offers advice. And when Megan finds out about Paige’s secret beau, she helps Paige in any way she can to make her younger brother happy.
> 
> **Cabe Gallo** (in place of Molly Brown): a widowed, rich man who recently lost a son to Influenza, takes a liking to Walter O’Brien and helps him blend into first-class society… In spite of his support of Walter’s “infatuation” with Paige, he carefully warns Walter about the possible consequences, but the Irish inventor is determined to fight for the woman he has fallen for. 

* * *

 

**One important note:**

Some of the dialogue at the beginning of the story will match, to a degree, with the dialogue in the movie, but once the opening scene is finished, I will be spinning off into my own interpretation of this Alternate Universe. I hope you enjoy!!

**One 2 nd Important note: **

The first part of the narration will be mostly in Paige’s point of view, but once the flashbacks come to life, the narration will be omniscient. :)

* * *

 

** The Scorpion **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** Chapter 1:  **

** The Ship of Dreams **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Slowly, she hovered her palm over the long forgotten relics neatly laid out in front of her and closed her weary eyes as old, painful remembrances of her youth suddenly resurfaced from decades of deep submersion. The soft strings of the viola… the violin… the cello… the bass… resonated inside her mind as his gentle, loving face smiled from her memories. She brought her long, frail fingers to her cold, wrinkled cheeks as she remembered the way his lips would feel against hers… how he would feather hot kisses along her slender neck, and she would weave her hands through his thick, dark curls. Remembering him and how he loved her unlocked feelings she hadn’t felt in many, many years, and if she could go back… if she could return to that one night and hold him in her arms again and kiss him and love him once more before everything was twisted and shattered and ripped away from her, she would.

She would always want to return to the man who had stolen her heart.

Always.

Her weepy eyes fluttered open, and she spotted the silver tortoise shell mirror her mother had given her on her eighteenth birthday. Carefully, she wrapped her fingers around its handle and marveled at its intact beauty. “This was mine,” she spoke quietly as she held the back of the mirror out in front of her. “How extraordinary. It looks the same as I last saw it.” And then she turned the mirror over and stared into its cracked glass. She frowned. "The reflection has changed a bit...” Tenderly, she placed the mirror down on the cushioned table and picked up the next artifact. “My mother’s brooch…. She had wanted to go back for it. Caused quite a fuss, actually.” Remembering the often crude ways her mother had treated her, she found the emotional strength within her to smirk. “Oh, the irony.”

And then she saw the small butterfly comb she had worn in her once honey-colored, silky hair the night she had given him her everything…. She held it in her hands with delicacy as the comb unlocked more repressed memories. She was going to run away with him. She was going to leave her fiancé and marry him and live out her whole life with him. There was so much they had planned to do together once they had run away…, but God had other plans in store for them.

Nothing, after that night, was ever the same.

“Miss Dineen.”

Her granddaughter helped her turn around towards the man (she couldn’t really remember his name) who had originally asked her to board this vessel floating in the middle of the Atlantic, and the frail, elderly woman forced a smile. “Yes?”

“Are you ready to go back to _Scorpion_?”

She inhaled a deep breath and slowly nodded her shaky head. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The man (she really wished she could remember his name!!) led her and her granddaughter to another room and nodded over to a coworker. “Lewis is going to show you an animated analysis of how _Scorpion_ drowned in April of 1912. If any of it makes you uncomfortable, please let us know, and we’ll shut it off immediately.”

Silently, she nodded and prompted Lewis, the hairy man, to begin his presentation. Though she listened and was curious of the analysis, she was unimpressed with the man’s insensitive delivery. Once he was finished, she straightened her back and inhaled another deep breath. “Thank you,” she forced a smile, “for that fine forensic analysis. Of course,” she continued in a clipped voice, “the experience was somewhat less clinical.”

The nicer, more sensitive man knelt in front of her and quietly asked, “Will you share it with us?”

She nodded. Perhaps it was time for someone to know…

Carefully, she pushed herself out of her wheelchair and wobbled over to one of the screens featuring footage of _Scorpion_ in ruins below. Ghostly music waltzed into her mind as she vaguely remembered officers calling for women and children as screaming voices echoed everywhere. She covered her eyes and wept quietly into her palms as the memories became too real for her.

“I’m taking her to rest,” her granddaughter said as she placed her palms on her shoulders and guided her back to her wheelchair.

She took a step back and shook her head violently. “No!”

Everyone grew quiet and stared at her as she stepped away from her granddaughter.

Eventually, the kinder man spoke. “Miss Dineen.”

“Paige,” the elderly woman mumbled as she sat back down in her wheelchair and folded her fingers on top of her lap. “Please call me Paige.”

He smiled and nodded. “All right, then, _Paige_. Please tell us what happened.”

Paige let in a deep breath of air and released it slowly as she turned to look at the footage of the ruined ship. “It’s been 84 years…”

“Just tell us what you can,” the man smiled, encouraging her to continue.

She blinked at him and pursed her lips. “Do you want to hear the story or not?”

Everyone else snickered at her prissy attitude as the man – she really had a hard time remembering his name – awkwardly closed his mouth and silently prompted her to continue.

“As I was saying,” she rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, “It’s been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used, and the sheets had never been slept in.” She then smiled as some of her happier memories came to life. “ _Scorpion_ was called the Ship of Dreams, and it was. It really was….”

**~ SCORPION ~**

** April 10, 1912 **

Paige Dineen, a beautiful young woman with flowing honey-brown hair and piercing hazel eyes, gracefully took the driver’s hand and stepped down to the pavement as masses of people gathered along the port of Southampton to bid farewell to their loved ones. Various people, from first class to third class, boarded _Scorpion_ , the fastest and largest ocean liner of the century. Paige gazed at the colossal vessel through her long lashes and studied its incredible features.

As her incorrigible mother and her incredibly smug fiancé joined her in admiring the steamer, Paige pretended not to be impressed and rolled her eyes as Drew, the man her mother was forcing her to marry, touched her back. She stepped away from him and continued stoically gazing at the ship as though she was unfazed by its grandeur. She forced a frown and sighed. “I don’t see what all of the fuss is about. It doesn’t _look_ any bigger than the Mauretania.”

“You can be blasé about some things, Paige, but not about _Scorpion_. It’s over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious.” He grinned much wider than he needed in order to try and impress her. However, his efforts, as far as Paige was concerned, was failing miserably. “It has squash courts…, a Parisian café… Even Turkish baths!”

Paige shook her head and placed as much distance between herself and Drew as she could while she walked off to examine the ship elsewhere. She didn’t need to deal with Drew’s arrogance this morning, and she certainly didn’t want to give him any sort of satisfaction, knowing he was right. _Scorpion was_ indeed much larger than the Mauritania. Even though she reluctantly agreed to be his wife one day (for the sake of her mother’s sanity), it didn’t mean she had to like him. She tolerated him most days, but even a strong, dignified woman like herself could only take so much of the man’s immeasurable conceited behavior. 

She could still hear Drew’s annoying voice talking to her mother, and she clucked her tongue. Drew just didn’t know when to shut up. His presence was the first of many things she wasn’t particularly looking forward to during this trip. In fact, if she had things her way, she’d stay in Southampton and let her fiancé and mother leave for America without her.

“Shall we go, darling?” Drew suddenly approached her from behind and hooked his arm around hers so casually. If her mother wasn’t looking, she’d slap him for being so careless of her feelings. She knew that he knew she didn’t like strolling so publicly with him, but he, as always, was too proud to care about anybody other than himself. Perhaps he _did_ care for her in his own way, but Drew had a strange and peculiar way of showing it.

She forced a smile and nodded, but she held her tongue to avoid confrontation with her mother.

Without looking back, Paige allowed Drew to lead both her and her mother to the boarding docks, and she secretly gazed at deep black leviathan, wondering what the Good Lord would have in store for her as she made her way to the Ship of Dreams.

Or, in her case…, the slave ship taking her back to America in chains.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter O’Brien stared intently at the hand of cards in front of him and carefully gazed at each of the men sitting around the table. He couldn’t afford to lose now. He and his friend, Toby, were far too invested in winning those White Star Line tickets to give up. He needed to win. No, he _had_ to win. Not for himself (well, mostly for himself), but for his sister. If he didn’t win those tickets, he might never see Megan again, and Toby would never forgive him for losing the one chance they had of returning to America.

One card could very well choose his fate, and if he didn’t, by some stroke of luck, receive the right one, he and his friend would be mortally screwed.

Toby eyed him suspiciously, and he silently encouraged him _not_ to make a stupid gambling mistake, but Walter _had_ to take the risk despite the fact that the odds were certainly not in his favor. “Hit me again, Sven,” he said quickly and quietly.

Toby’s eyes popped open. “Are you kidding me?! I know gambling, O’Brien, and you’re going to lose all my money!”

Walter ignored Toby’s rant and slipped the new card into his hand. He inwardly smirked and stoically looked about the table of people again. “The moment of truth,” he glanced at the Swedes and added, “Somebody’s life is about to change.”

Toby gritted his teeth and revealed his poor hand of cards as the Swedes did the same. Walter, however, chose not to reveal his just yet. “Looks like Toby’s hand’s a bust. Olaf…,” Walter tsked quietly, “It seems the odds weren’t in _your_ favor either.” Walter met Sven’s eyes and then the Swede’s hand. “Sven…. Oh, that’s unfortunate,” he frowned. “Two pair.” He pursed his lips and groaned. “That’s _definitely_ unfortunate.” A long awaited smirk eventually colored his lips. “For _you_.” His smirk grew ear to ear when he suddenly slammed his hand down on the table and exclaimed, “Full house!”

Toby’s hands gripped his hair and jumped up and down with excitement as he screamed and laughed in the Swedes’ faces. Walter, though really excited he was actually going to America, contained his enthusiasm as Toby celebrated.

“You!” Sven grabbed Walter’s shirt and aimed his fist at him before turning and ramming his knuckles into Olaf’s nose. Walter scrambled away and dusted off his shirt as the men continued brawling on the floor.

“I can’t believe you did it, Walt!” Toby exclaimed as he hugged him unexpectedly. Walter froze and pushed his friend off of him. “I’m goin’ back home! And when we get to America, we’re going to be the richest sons of bitches there ever was! Oh,” he paused and quickly added, “and your sister, too.”

“No, mate!” The pub keeper called out to them and pointed towards the clock as they heard loud whistles echoing across Southampton. “ _Scorpion_ go to America! In five minutes.”

“SHIT!” Toby exclaimed as Walter immediately grabbed his sketchbook and their tickets before both of them scampered out of the pub towards the thickening sea of people as _Scorpion_ sounded its final warning whistle.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

This is my first Scorpion AU story so… be kind with reviews! ;)

Also, future chapters will most likely be much longer than this opening chapter. :)

If you'd like to see the fanfic trailer I made, go [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4x9BM45xPw). 


	2. First Glance

**WriterFreak001:**

Heh… I hope you haven’t forgotten this story!!!

Now that _Kill Switch_ is finished, I thought I would throw out chapter 2!

PS. Because I don’t feel like continuously rewatching _Titanic_ in order to write this AU, I’m going to base the events of the movie off of my memory and make up the rest, haha. After all, this story _is_ loosely based, is it not? ;)

As of now, only the first chapter of my multi-chapter stories will have the story info. ;)

* * *

 

** The Scorpion **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** Chapter 2:  **

** First Glance **

**~ SCORPION ~**

The first night on the _Scorpion_ was incredibly dreadful, but the next morning was absolutely worse. Not only did Paige have to suffer through her fiancé’s stabs at her taste in art as she instructed the staff to mount her favorite pieces in various locations inside the suite, but she was also forced to sit through another boring dinner as her mother gossiped with other first class men and women. Both Drew and her insufferable mother tried engaging her into the multiple conversations, but she mostly stayed quiet and listened to the chatter around her.

Just to spite her mother, she lifted her cigarette and lit it carefully before casually smoking its fumes.

“You know I don’t like that, Paige,” her mother quietly spoke, giving her a pointed look.

“I know,” Paige flashed her mother a knowing smile and continued with her cigarette.

Drew immediately whisked it away, stubbed it out and laughed loudly before nodding to the waiter. “We’ll have the lamb. Rare, with a little bit of mint sauce.” He turned to Paige and smirked, “You like lamb, don’t you, sweet pea?”

Paige dramatically rolled her eyes as a distinguished, Italian, middle aged man raised an eyebrow at her fiancé. “Are you going to cut her meat for her too, Drew?”

Drew scoffed as he withdrew his arm around Paige’s shoulders, and Paige muttered a small ‘thank you’ to the man sitting across from her, and he winked in return. The Italian turned his direction towards Mr. Ismay, the managing director of the White Star Line, and flexed his large knuckles. “So, who came up with the name, _Scorpion_? Was it you, Bruce?”

Bruce Ismay smirked. “I wanted a name that conveyed power and size and durability. Nobody messes with a scorpion, so the name seemed fitting.”

Paige looked up from her food and blinked at Bruce Ismay before saying, “Do you know of Dr. Freud?” She waited a beat before continuing. “His ideas about male preoccupation of power and size might be of some interest to you, Mr. Ismay.”

The Italian, Cabe Gallo, if she remembered correctly, snorted as Bruce frowned.

“My God, Paige,” her mother snapped. “What’s gotten into you?!”

“Excuse me,” Paige said flatly as she rose from her seat and swiftly walked from her mother’s company. She was just tired, absolutely and incredibly tired of living a lie, and she wanted out! She didn’t want this life anymore, and the more her mother pressured her to continue living as a fraud, the more she wanted to scream.

But even if she did scream… even if she did release her pent up anger and her pent up frustrations, no one would hear her. She was drowning in a world she didn’t want to live in, and she was alone in it.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Hey,” Walter softly knocked against a door and smiled as his older sister, Megan, stopped what she was doing and gasped when she saw him.

She dropped the sheets she was cleaning and threw her arms around him, giving the inventor a tight hug. “I can’t believe you made it!”

“I told you I would find a way,” the man grinned as he leaned backwards to take a good look at his sister. He hadn’t seen her in almost three months since he found out she was employed by the White Star Line to assist a first class family during their travels to America.

Megan withdrew her arms from her brother and folded them against her chest as she gave him a stern look. “You’ve lost weight.”

“I… I haven’t been eating much.” Walter answered truthfully. “But don’t worry about me, I’ve been pretty well fed since I boarded the ship.”

“Good,” Megan relaxed and leaned against the frame of the door. “So… how was England?’

Walter shrugged. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“True,” Megan nodded slowly. “Anyway, as much as I would _love_ to spend more time with you, I have to get back to work. The family I am assisting is very demanding.”

“Are they treating you well?”

“So far,” Megan nodded. “I’m mostly assisting a young woman, Paige. She’s nice and gives me simple tasks; she’s even offered to help, too.” Megan smiled at the memory of Paige lending a hand to clean up a mess her fiancé had made. “She’s unlike any of the wealthy people I’ve ever assisted, and I have a feeling she and I will be great friends. She even lets me call her ‘Paige,’ instead of Miss Paige or Miss Dineen or just plain ole Miss. And she has a strong passion for art, unlike her fiancé. I don’t like her fiancé; he’s crude to her, and by the way she rolls her eyes at almost everything he says, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t like him either.” Megan suddenly smirked. “I think you’d like her, Wally.”

“Perhaps,” Walter mused as he leaned against the opposite frame as his sister. “But, you’re forgetting that I’m third class, and she’s first class. The odds of us ever meeting are infinitesimal.”

“True…,” Megan slightly frowned.

“Don’t worry about me, Megan,” Walter quietly chuckled, “I know what you’re trying to do, and while I appreciate your valiant efforts to set me up with an undoubtedly beautiful woman, I’m fine the way I am.”

“I just don’t want you to die alone, Wally,” Megan sighed as she stepped forward and sidestepped to her abandoned work. “It’s unbefitting, and the O’Brien name deserves to be passed on, and you,” she poked at the inventor’s chest, “are the only one who can continue the family line.”

“Who knows,” Walter shrugged as he pushed away from the doorframe and clipped his notebook underneath his arm, “maybe the O’Brien line will die with me.”

Megan rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. “One of these days, Walter, I’m going to acquaint you with a beautiful woman, and you’ll be _begging_ to take back those words.” She turned the pile of clean sheets resting on a shelf and added, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some beds to make, and I’d rather do them now then get scolded later.”

Walter stepped back from the door and shoved his hands into his pockets as Megan, with a tall pile of sheets resting on her palms, weaved through the opening and slowly turned left. “Do you need help? I can carry those of you.”

Megan craned her head towards him and flashed a brief, appreciative smile. “Thanks, Wally, but it’s against the rules, and both of us could get in trouble if I let you carry anything belonging to a first class family. With your luck, they might think you’re stealing from them.”

“Well it’s a good thing I don’t believe in luck, then.” Walter smirked as his older sister dramatically rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly. “But… I’d rather not get you in trouble so I’ll see you around, okay?”

“Don’t be a stranger, Wally,” Megan giggled softly. “I don’t want to wait months to see you again.”

“Don’t worry,” Walter chuckled, “You won’t.”

“I better not,” Megan laughed as she carefully strolled down the hallway towards the elevator. Walter stayed where he was just long enough to make sure she wasn’t going to drop anything and then, with a spring in his step, he pushed away from the door and swiftly headed towards the stairs leading to the poop deck, hoping to acquire some inspiration for a new invention.

**…**

He had been sitting on a bench along the railing of the ship for many minutes, oblivious to the world as he buried his nose into his notebook and sketched out a new idea to aid in industrious businesses.

“You know,” Toby crossed his arms, capturing the inventor’s attention, “as much as I applaud you for being capable of drowning out the world while voyaging on the world’s fastest, largest ship, I do think you should close your notebooks for a while and just enjoy everything this ship has to offer. You’re not an old fart, Walter; you’re a young guy like me who deserves some fun.”

Walter inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly as he carefully closed his notebook and gave his friend a pointed look. “You know me, Toby. Once I have an idea, I can’t stop until I’ve written out everything the idea entails.”

“You’re stopping now,” Toby smirked, and Walter rolled his eyes dramatically.

“The only reason I’ve stopped is because you’re bothering me.”

“Good,” Toby plopped down next to Walter, “Then my plan worked.”

“Just… give me five minutes. I should have everything written down by then.”

“You could be already finished with a drawing of a naked woman in five minutes,” Toby retorted, receiving another eye roll from Walter.

“I don’t draw naked women,” Walter grimaced, adding, “I don’t even draw, Toby.”

“But you could if you wanted,” the American shrugged. “I’ve seen your invention sketches. They’re pretty good; not sure how you don’t consider that drawing, but trust me, a book of naked women would be far more interesting than a book of invention sketches. And you know I’m always right.”

“A book of female nudity might be interesting to you, Toby, but not to me.” Walter hissed, “Now if you’re done here, I’d really like to finish jotting down my idea before it goes away.”

Toby rose his hands in defense and stood up. “Fine. Fine. I’ll leave you to your inventions, but _promise_ me you’ll do _something_ other than work while you’re on this ship. I don’t care if you have a spitting contest or decide to get laid. Just do _something_ other than work, okay?”

“Are you done now?”

“Only if you promise me you’ll close your book after you’re done with your invention idea.” Toby pursed his lips and lifted an eyebrow as Walter sighed loudly.

“Fine. I promise,” the Irishman huffed.

“Don’t think about going behind my back, Walt. I’ve got eyes _everywhere_.” Toby threw his hands about and began walking backwards. “And I mean, everywhere.”

Toby spun around on his toes and trotted away as Walter absentmindedly flipped his notebook back open, but he didn’t have a mind anymore to continue writing. His eyes had swept over his surroundings after Toby left and spotted a beautiful woman overlooking the sea. He was immediately mesmerized by her and couldn’t look away. She had honey hair pinned in a net of curls below her bright yellow hat, and her matching yellow dress complemented her figure wonderfully. She was leaning over the railing of the top deck, taking off her gloves, one by one, before tossing them away from her. She then took off her outrageously large hat, briefly held it in her hands, and then, like her gloves, she flung it away from her, seemingly not having a care of where it went. Walter, though he struggled with reading people, could tell she was upset about something, and even though he had no idea who this woman was, he wanted to know her story. He wanted to know everything about her.

She inhaled a deep breath and sighed softly before she turned slightly and caught him staring at her. Her dark, long lashes fluttered at him, and his mouth involuntarily parted, sucking in air slowly, as she pinned her bottom lip underneath her teeth. He mindlessly licked his lips, and, in response, her deep, red lips faintly opened.

But then a man came up to her, touched the small of her back and whispered something, prompting her to leave with him quickly.

And just like that, as she strolled away without ever looking back at him, the magic was gone.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

This chapter was going to be longer, but I felt like this was an appropriate place to stop. :) Expect more frequent updates. Also, in case I don’t post again by Thursday, this chapter is in honor and memory of all of the people who lost their lives or loved ones during the _Titanic_ tragedy 104 years ago.

Please let me know what you think!!! :D

 


	3. First Encounter

**WriterFreak001:**

In honor of the 104th anniversary of the sinking of the _Titanic_ , here’s chapter 3!

Additional note: The layout of the _Scorpion_ might be a bit different than the _Titanic_ purely because I don’t have all of the resources available to me to use the exact layout of the ship. IF you are a Titanic expert, feel free to consult with me via PM! :)

* * *

 

** The Scorpion **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** Chapter 3:  **

** First Encounter **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige could not stop thinking of the handsome man staring at her earlier in the day. His eyes were filled with so much mystery and an intensity she never felt before, and before Drew prompted her to leave and apologize to her mother for her crass behavior (something she did not do wholeheartedly), she was tempted to approach the man and inquire more about him. But when she returned to where she was standing afterwards, he was gone, and she doubted she would ever see him again.

“Is something on your mind?”

Paige fluttered her eyelashes as she snapped her attention to Megan, her appointed suite maid, and smiled softly. “Oh, nothing particularly too important.”

“It’s… It’s just the two of us, Paige. I promise I won’t tell anyone anything.” Megan replied as she combed the young woman’s hair, preparing her for the evening dinner in the dining hall.

Paige grinned at the thought of having a confidant. Growing up, she didn’t really have time for friends, and anybody she _was_ friends with were people associated with her mother’s connections. She didn’t _dare_ tell them anything; gossip tended to spread like wild fire among the wealthy. “Well,” she bit her bottom lip as her mouth curved to a silly grin. “If you must know,” she flushed as she fiddled with her fingers, “I sort of met a charming, handsome man today…. I can’t seem to stop thinking about him.”

“Oh?” Megan suddenly thought of her brother. “Do you know his name?”

“No,” Paige shook her head. “We didn’t speak…. I, uh, I saw him staring at me while I was outside, catching some fresh air. There was just… something about his eyes… that intrigued me. He had so much intensity in one gaze, and though I don’t even know him, I feel like I already do. Drew has never looked at me like the way this man was, and I felt…,” she paused and giggled quietly, “This is going to sound strange and highly arrogant, but… it was the first time, in a very long time, I felt… dare I say it… _desired_.”

“What does he look like?” Megan asked, hoping she would end up describing her brother.

Paige opened her mouth to speak, but a loud tap sounded from the door. “Paige, darling, are you almost ready? We need to leave for dinner soon.”

Paige sighed and closed her eyes before flatly saying, “I’ll be out shortly.” She paused for a moment and then added, “Make sure my mother is properly escorted to the dinner; I’ll follow as soon as I am ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Please.” Paige called to the door. “Think of it as a way to impress her. I know you like doing that.”

“If you insist,” Drew replied almost instantly as though her suggestion became his own epiphany. She stayed silent for a few seconds until she was sure he was gone.

“Good riddance,” she muttered under her breath and then turned to Megan. “Between you and me, I dislike my fiancé very much. He’s too rich for his own good, and I truly think his finances will be his downfall one day.”

“If you dislike him so much,” Megan asked as she continued combing Paige’s long wavy locks, “why did you agree to marry him?”

Paige shrugged. “I didn’t. Marrying Drew is my mother’s idea, and because what I want doesn’t seem to matter, I have no choice.”

“If you ask me,” Megan muttered as she mindlessly placed Paige’s hair bush on top of the vanity, “I think your opinions matter much more than you think. Anyone who oppresses you doesn’t deserve you.”

Paige quietly snorted. “Easier said than done…. There’s a lot of pressure being a woman, and if society doesn’t change,” Paige fastened her earrings to her earlobes, “oppression will destroy womankind. At the end of the day,” she sighed, “it doesn’t matter how we think, feel, or what we want. No one cares.”  

“You should visit the third class sometime while you’re on the Scorpion; I assure you, your outlook on life will be very different.” Megan grinned as she draped Paige’s pearls over her neck and fastened them.

Paige scoffed. “If I can ever get away from my mother or Drew, maybe.”

“You did earlier today,” Megan shrugged, and Paige slowly grinned. “Anyway, you’re ready for dinner; shall I call for someone to escort you to the dining hall?”

“No, no,” Paige waved her hand and shook her head as she stood up. “I’ll be fine. Thank you, though.”

“You’re welcome.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Ah, it’s so lovely being rich. I can’t wait for the _Scorpion_ to make the headlines! It’ll be grand, I’m sure.” Bruce Ismay sneered as he twirled the ends of his mustache. “What do you think, Patrick?”

“Oh, I’m quite sure the _Scorpion_ will prosper in everything, including the newspapers.” He turned to his daughter, Happy Quinn, and grinned proudly. “Isn’t that right, Happy?”

Happy nodded gracefully. “Yes.”

“Your daughter is a woman of many words,” Bruce chuckled, resulting in both Happy and Paige rolling their eyes.

Happy abruptly stood up and pushed her chair back. “Excuse me. I’m suddenly not hungry anymore. Since Bruce Ismay is such a glutton for many things, maybe he can stuff his face with my share instead.”

Paige and Cabe both snorted as the young woman marched away from the table. Bruce, on the other hand, was too stunned for words as Patrick Quinn began apologizing for his daughter’s uncouth behavior. Paige tuned out the rest of the conversation for most of the meal until she heard Drew mention her name.

“Paige has this strange fascination with art and music,” Drew hooted loudly as the others (except for Cabe) joined him in laughter. “While I absolutely don’t understand why art and music intrigues her so, but,” he suddenly placed a hand over her leg, and she froze, “I would certainly pay a high price if Paige would ever consent to having one of her favorite artists draw her in the nude.”

The men chortled, and Paige stared at her mother, but she tightly pursed her lips and kept her mouth shut.

“And if you sell the painting,” Bruce Ismay grinned as he raised his glass, “it might be worth far more than your fiancée herself.”

“Maybe, but I will be the judge of that,” Drew chuckled as his hand caressed her inner thigh.

Immediately, she stood up and smacked him square on the jaw. Multiple gasps sounded from the various guests at the table, but she didn’t care. She had enough of Drew disrespecting her and treating her like she was nothing but another treasure to add to his collection. SHE WAS NOT HIS PROPERTY! Paige was tempted to slap him again, but her mother grabbed her wrist before she could make another solid blow.

“Paige, what on earth?!” Her mother bellowed in a stern, controlled voice. “What has gotten into you today?!”

“Let go of me!” Paige exclaimed as she ripped her hand away from her mother’s grasp. Without another word, she stormed away from the table, and her mother marched after her.

“Paige, control your temper!”

“How could you just sit there?!” Paige swung around and threw her arms outward, forcing her mother to step backwards.

“Paige, if you are having your monthly bleedings…”

“Don’t berate me mother!” Paige hissed, trying not to attract more attention than necessary. “This has nothing to do with that, and no, for your information, I’m not having my _monthly bleedings_!”  

“Then what on earth is going on with you today? You’re not yourself.”

“Not myself?” Paige scoffed and let out a cold, chilly laugh. “You won’t let me _be_ myself, Mother! I don’t want to marry Drew, and you know that! You know how much I despise him and how horrible he treats me! But you don’t care! You don’t care at all!”

Before she could let her mother respond, she whipped around and strutted towards the elevator, demanding the operator to take her to the lowest deck. She was absolutely done with everything! She couldn’t stand her mother continuously reprimanding her, and Drew was the absolute worse man in the world! Neither of them truly cared about her; all she was, was a possession to them, a pawn they carelessly manipulated, and she was tired of her inner turmoil. She was tired of trying to hide her pain and her disgust and her desire to be her own woman, make her own choices, and marry a man she loved.

Her life didn’t matter. Nothing about her mattered. Only what she could inherit if she married Drew, AND SHE DID NOT WANT TO MARRY DREW! Her mother never listened to her, her mother never asked her what she wanted. The constant do’s and don’ts made her head swim, and she only saw one way out of her miserable captivity.

The moment the elevator landed on the first deck, she sprinted from the operator, not caring to look back. She wanted off this ship! She wanted away from those horrible people and exiled from her life! They didn’t care about her so why should she care about them? Why should she waste her life away, pretending to be someone she wasn’t?

Clumsily, Paige climbed up the railing of the back of the ship and swung her legs over until there was nothing left between her and the water but her fingers keeping her attached to the ship.

They didn’t know how much she hated her life, and they didn’t care to know. No one cared to know how she felt, thought, or wanted. NO ONE CARED! ABSOLUTELY NO ONE!

So why should she care about living? Why should she care about continuing her life in shackles when all she had to do was lean forward and let go.

“Hey, Hey!” a male voice startled her, and she gripped the steel railing tighter. “Don’t do it.”

Paige whipped her head around and gazed at the ruggedly handsome man she found staring at her earlier in the day. Unsure of what he was going to do, she inhaled a deep breath and warned him to keep his distance. “Stay away! Don’t come any closer!”

He slowly approached her and extended his palm. “Take my hand. I’ll pull you back in.”

“No!” She cried as she turned her attention back to the sea. “Stay away! I mean it! I’ll let go!”

“No you won’t.”

“What do you mean no I won’t?!” Paige fumed, tired of everyone telling her what she could or could not do. “You cannot control me! You don’t even KNOW me!”

The man took another step towards her, his voice gentle and concerned. “You would have done it already. Now, take my hand.”

Paige, confused as to why this man was determined not to leave her alone, released the rail with one hand and wiped her teary eyes. “Y-You’re distracting me! Now, go away!”

“I can’t,” his voice came closer. “I’m now involved, and so if you jump of this ship, I have no choice but to jump in after you.”

“Are you insane?!” Paige barked back as she turned to face him again. “You’d be killed!”

The man scoffed and gave her a pointed look before he shrugged off his jacket. “I’m a good swimmer,” he said as he toed off his shoes. “I can take the challenge.”

“The fall will kill you alone!”

The man chuckled. “It _would_ hurt. You are correct, but I’m more concerned about how cold the water’s going to be.”

“H-How cold?”

“Based on our current coordinates, the Atlantic, at best, is at a subfreezing temperature of -2 degrees Celsius,” the man replied as he slowly approached her and overlooked the sea. “As cold as the water is below, it’ll feel like hitting a thousand knives; you can’t breathe, you can’t think… at least not about anything but the pain.”

Paige inhaled a deep breath and inwardly cringed at the very thought.

“Which is why,” he gripped the railing, “I’m not looking forward to jumping in after you, but like I said, I don’t really have a choice. I’m… sort of hoping you’ll take my hand, climb back over the rail and get me off of the hook here.”

“You’re crazy!” Paige exclaimed a lot louder than necessary.

He smirked. “I get that… a lot…, but with all due respect, I’m not the one hanging off of the stern of the ship.” He gently covered her hand with hers and whispered, “Come on, now. You _don’t_ need to do this.”

Paige, for the longest time, stared at him, unsure what to do or say, but when his deep brown eyes met hers, she remembered the intensity she felt earlier, and they suddenly seemed to fill her emptiness. “All right,” she muttered softly and slowly twisted around until her right hand met his. He firmly wrapped his fingers around hers and held her hand tightly.

“I’m Walter O’Brien.”

“Paige Dineen,” Paige quietly laughed as he gently shook her hand. With her other hand gripping the railing, she began to climb upward but her foot caught onto her dress and missed the rail, plunging her downward towards the dark, tumultuous waters. She shrieked loudly, and Walter almost threw himself overboard to keep her from falling.

“Help me!” She screeched at the top of her lungs. “HELP ME, PLEASE!”

“I’ve got you!” he shouted. “I won’t let go!”

Walter awkwardly hurled himself over the railing even more and lifted her upward until he was able to wrap his arm around her back and carry her over the railing. He stepped backwards, and they fell onto the deck in a tangled mess. Paige was flat on her back, breathing heavily, and Walter was on top of her. He was staring at her again, deep brown irises piercing hazel, and neither of them made an attempt to move. “T-Thank you,” she uttered breathlessly, and he nodded quietly, still unable to look away from her.

“What’s all of this?!” Without warning, Walter was thrown off of Paige immediately by the quartermaster, and after one look at the woman, with her ripped dress and her disheveled appearance, he pointed at Walter and shouted, “You, there! Don’t move an inch!”

Paige, with shaky hands, smoothed down her dress before the quartermaster helped her to her feet. He turned to another employee approaching the scene and ordered him to fetch the Master of Arms.

…

“What makes you think you can touch my fiancée?!” Drew exclaimed as he approached Walter swiftly and grabbed him by the lapels. “I should have you beaten, you piece of filfth!”

“Drew! Stop it!” Paige exclaimed as she pushed her fiancé off of her savior. “It was an accident!”

Drew eyed her suspiciously. “An accident?”

She nodded. “It was stupid, really,” Paige bit her lip and looked into Walter’s gentle eyes. “I was leaning over the railing, wanting to see the… the… propellers, and I slipped. I would have gone overboard, but Mr. O’Brien saved me, and he almost went over, himself.”

Drew blinked with confusion. “Y-You wanted to see the propellers?”

The quartermaster shook his head in dismay. “Women and machinery do not mix.”

The Master of Arms turned to Walter and cocked an eyebrow. “Was that the way of it?”

Walter glanced at Paige, and she was glaring at him not to say a word about why she was really out there. He shrugged and nodded slowly. “Yeah… That’s what happened.”

The colonel smiled and patted Walter’s shoulder. “The boy’s a hero! Well done, son!” He uncuffed Walter’s wrists as Drew touched the small of Paige’s back and guided her away from the Irishman.

“Let’s get you inside, darling. You’re freezing.” Drew then hooked his arm around her, but she pushed it away and frowned.

“Is that really how you treat the man who saved your fiancée’s life?”

Drew sighed and scratched his head before gesturing his right hand man to give Walter a small token of his gratitude. Paige gave her fiancé a pointed look, and he sighed louder. “Perhaps,” he turned to Walter and pursed his lips. “Perhaps you can join us for dinner tomorrow and tell our friends of your heroic tale.”

Looking straight at Paige, Walter nodded. “Sure. Count me in.”

Drew’s lips curved to a crooked smile. “Good. It’s settled then. Come on, Paige,” he draped a protective arm around her and tugged her close to him, oblivious to her never leaving eye contact with Walter.

Paige bit her lip as Walter licked his, and she knew she had to see him again before tomorrow night’s dinner.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001**

I had fun writing this chapter!!! :D

 

 

 

 


	4. Dreams & Ambitions

**WriterFreak001:**

I am on a roll!! :)

This chapter is dedicated to Chiara (cckia27) because she is an absolute darling when it comes to my fanfictions and Scorpion creations on Tumblr. And because she begged for the next chapter, I’m going to go ahead and post it! :D

(But after this chapter, I’ll need to take a brief hiatus to work on my other Waige stories. Heehee.)

* * *

 

** The Scorpion **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** Chapter 4:  **

** Dreams & Ambitions **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige mindlessly stared into her vanity mirror as she slowly combed her long, silky waves and inhaled a slow, deliberate breath as her thoughts wondered to the man who had saved her life. He was rugged and handsome, and he had brought a newfound purpose to her life she had yet to understand nor explore but desperately wanted to. She remembered how soft his rough skin felt on hers as he covered her hand, and she wondered if it would feel any different under normal circumstances. She knew it was a silly thought, but he intrigued her greatly.

Not because he had saved her life, but because he showed a general interest in her. He was going to jump in after her, even if it meant losing his life too. Drew, doubtfully, would never knowingly risk his life for her; he was too proud and selfish, and he knew it, too. Walter, however, with his gentle, caring voice and his piercing, deep brown eyes, found a way to convince her life was worth living.

She owed him her life.

“I know you’ve been melancholy, and I don’t pretend to know why,” Drew suddenly said behind her and sent her a smug grin as he approached her.” Slowly, he handed her a black, velvet jewel case, and she numbly took it. “I planned to save this for the engagement gala next week. But, I thought, tonight, it would help serve as a reminder of my feelings for you, darling.”

Paige’s slender fingers carefully opened it, and she gasped as the case revealed a large, sapphire jeweled necklace. “My God. Drew, is that a d—”

“Diamond?” Drew chuckled quietly. “Yes, it is. 56 carats, to be exact.” Swiftly, he took the sapphire diamond and clipped it around her neck, admiring how it rested just above her bosom. “It was once worn by Louis the 16th. They call it: _Le Coeur de la Mer_. The –”

“Heart of the Ocean. Yes, I know.” Paige, enamored by its beauty, muttered softly, unable to tear her eyes off of the gleaming jewel. “Drew, it’s… overwhelming.”

“It’s for royalty, Paige. And we _are_ royalty,” he grinned as he stared at their reflections in the mirror. He gently caressed her neck and throat, running his fingers along the glimmering chain of the diamond. Paige tensed as he touched her, but her reaction went unnoticed. “There’s nothing I couldn’t give you, darling. There’s nothing I’d deny you if you would deny you. Please… open your heart to me, Paige.”

Paige inhaled a slow breath and gazed at the diamond silently. It was certainly… breathtaking, but she was certain it was his way to try and buy her affections, but she wasn’t a fool. She couldn’t be bought, and if their engagement was under circumstances… if she actually _loved_ Drew, then maybe she could see herself wearing such an extravagant diamond for the rest of her life, but it was so heavy! And she didn’t love Drew. He was better off giving the stone to her mother and relieving her of the burden he’s asking her to carry.

She did not say anything to him that night; she was too engrossed in her thoughts to formulate a proper reply, and when he finally left her, she assumed he thought she was considering his words carefully, but there was nothing to consider. She tried, months ago, opening herself up to him, but, countless times, he proved to her how fame and fortune were more important than her affections. The more he boasted about his wealth, the more she distanced herself from him until, eventually, her heart grew numb and devoid of anything she had once felt for Drew.

He lost her heart a long time ago…, and she was never going to give it back to him.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter, no matter how hard he tried, could not stop thinking of Paige. She was, perhaps, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, but despite her beauty, there was just something about her that highly intrigued him. She was no more than a few years younger than him, and yet she had experienced enough turmoil to send her down a dark path, and if he hadn’t been lying down on the bench a few feet away from her, things could have gone a lot differently tonight.

But… even though he had just met her… even though he didn’t know _what_ had triggered her brokenness…, he was grateful she had chosen to live. (And for reasons he didn’t particularly understand, he had to see her again… before tomorrow night’s dinner.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige, after finding a way to excuse herself from her mother’s morning plans, snuck away and carefully approached the gate leading down to third class. Steerage men watched her as she stepped down the stairs, but she paid no mind to them, eager to find Mr. O’Brien to thank him, once again, for saving her life.

She passed a bunch of young children playing games and horsing around, and she couldn’t but smile at them. Oh, did she wish she could have played like them when she was their age; it would have made her childhood much more enjoyable. As she entered the social center of steerage life, she was surprised of the unique features it had, contrast to the first class social center. Unlike the opulence of first class, the social center is loud and energetic. Mothers were scolding children, men playing chess, girls reading novels and doing needlepoint, and a young man, perhaps a few years older than her, was horribly playing the piano, but no one seemed to protest. Many were laughing, and some were dancing. It seemed like an overall happy place, and Megan was right. Third class was completely and positively more different than she expected.

She slowly scanned the room and gently smiled when she saw Walter sitting down at the bar, drinking a glass of water. As she approached him, almost all of the activity in the room stopped, and she suddenly felt exposed. Walter noticed her immediately, and he rose to meet her, smiling, as she ignored the rest of the room.

“Hello, Walter.”

“Hello, again.”

“Could I…,” she bit her lip and flushed, “Could I speak to you in private?”

“Oh. Of course.” He nodded swiftly and gestured towards the door. “After you.”

She led him out of social center, and he shrugged at his friends, leaving everyone in stunned silence. “Mr. O’Brien,” she started, but he held up a hand and cut her off as they sat down on a bench, facing the sea.

“Walter. Call me Walter.”

“Walter,” Paige secretly enjoyed how the name rolled from her tongue. “I feel like such an idiot,” she chuckled lightly as she fiddled with her silky, white gloves. “It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you, let alone sneak away from my intolerable mother.”

“Well, here you are,” Walter smirked, and she quietly laughed, suddenly noticing how close he was to her.

“Here I am,” she finally met his eyes as a smile colored her lips. “I… I wanted to thank you for what you did last night…. N-Not just for saving me, but for your discretion.”

“You’re welcome, Paige.”

Paige rose to her feet and swiftly approached the side of the ship with Walter in tow. “Look,” she stared at the endless miles of deep blue waters as Walter, mesmerized by her beauty, shamelessly gazed at her. “I know what you must be thinking…. Poor little rich girl, what does _she_ know about misery?”

Walter shook his head. “Quite the opposite, actually.” Paige turned towards him curiously as he continued. “What I was thinking was… what could have happened to hurt this girl so much that she thought she had no way out.”

“I don’t…,” she pinned her bottom lip under her teeth. “It wasn’t just one thing…. It was everything. It was _them_ , it was their whole world…. I felt like I was trapped in it, and I saw only one solution.” She curled a strand of her long hair behind her ear and returned her gaze to the ocean. “I just had to get away…. Just keep running and running, and then I was at the back rail, and there was no other place to run…. Even the Scorpion wasn’t big enough… Not enough to get away from them, and before I’d really thought about it, I was over the rail. I was just… so angry and thought I could show them off and make them sorry for making me continuously feel the way I do.” She inhaled a deep, shaky breath as she clenched her fingers in tight fists. “I’m such an utter fool; I don’t even think my death would have captured their attention; they hardly notice when I’m there so… I doubt they would even feel sorry if I was gone.”

Walter was quiet for a few seconds but eventually asked, “So… who was the man in the penguin suit last night?”

“Drew….”

“Is he… one of _them?”_

Paige nodded slowly. “Yes, he is _them_.”

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“Worse, I’m afraid,” Paige laughed emotionlessly. She lifted her left hand and showed him her terribly large diamond, engagement ring. “Our engagement was my mother’s idea; he obviously had no objections, but… they don’t care what I think.”

“So…,” Walter dug his hands into his pockets as Paige lowered her left hand and gave the inventor her undivided attention. “You feel like you’re stuck because you can’t get out of your engagement.”

“Yes, exactly,” she nodded with a sigh. “Life is so unfair sometimes….”

“So…,” Walter shrugged, “Don’t marry him.”

“If only it were that easy,” Paige frowned as she looked away from him and watched the waters glimmer under the sunlight.

“It _is_ that easy,” Walter muttered, causing Paige to sigh again.

“Oh, Walter. Please don’t judge me until you’ve seen my world.” Paige inhaled a deep breath and rested her chin against the railing. “It’s so different than yours.”

“Well, I guess I will tonight.”

Paige, wanting to change the subject, turned towards him and noticed his notebook clamped underneath his arm. “What’s this?”

“Just some notes and… calculations… blue prints,” Walter mumbled, and she raised an eyebrow.

“May I?” Walter nodded and silently gave Paige his notebook. She flipped through it and revealed a blur invention sketches and calculations – exactly what Walter had described. She then looked at him with wide, curious eyes. “You’re an inventor?”

“Prospective,” Walter replied almost immediately. “No one in Europe liked my ideas so I’m hoping America will appreciate my designs.”

“I don’t see why any industrial company would turn these ideas down. They’re really good! Acute to detail and ingenious,” Paige smiled as she handed the notebook back to Walter. “I suspect you will have a marvelous career.”

“Maybe, but I’m not designing these ideas for money. While it would be nice to afford some things… like the essentials…, I merely want to help cut down man hours for more efficient product-making. I… uh… I like efficiency…. And I think these inventions will effectively improve the efficiency of many business so that people, instead of spending odd hours getting work done, can go home and spend time with their families.”

“That’s very thoughtful, Walter.” Paige grinned softly. “I hope your ambitions carry you far. You have a lot of great ones, and I can tell you see a lot of good in people and wish for the best. You have a true gift,” Paige paused and laughed from his amused expression. “You do.” She bit her lip lightly and whispered, “You see people…. Not for what they are, but for _who_ they are.”

“I see you,” Walter quietly replied, receiving Paige’s undivided attention.

“Oh?” She lifted an eyebrow slowly. “And what do you see?”

He was quiet for a moment, but eventually, he smirked. “You wouldn’t have jumped.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

For most of the morning and afternoon leading up into the evening, Paige spent her time, freely, in third class and thoroughly enjoyed her ongoing conversation with Walter. He always had something to say to her, and he never said anything upsetting or hurtful; everything he said was uplifting and encouraging. She had never met a man so kind before, and she was so happy she met Walter.

Perhaps it was fate.

“You know,” Paige bit her lip and stared at her white heels as she folded her fingers into her lap. “My dream has always been to just… abandon my life and become an artist… living in a garret, poor but free.”

“Statistically,” Walter chuckled softly, “You wouldn’t have lasted two days.”

Paige frowned. “I would find a way. It might be hard at first, but at least I wouldn’t have to bow down to my mother or suffer from Drew’s pride and idiocy. I’m just so tired of people ignoring my dreams and making me do what they want.”

“Then…,” Walter crossed his arms and leaned back against the back of the bench. “If being an artist is your dream, then you should pursue it. While I don’t understand art, my sister tells me a lot of people enjoy it and value it in ways that are beyond me. She also tells me each artist as a separate story to share…, and I think your story would be worth sharing; maybe people could relate.”

Paige’s frown disappeared, and she smiled warmly. “Your sister is wise.”

“Sometimes,” Walter chuckled softly, “though I know it’s incredibly impossible, I feel like my sister is smarter than me. She understands the world a lot better than I do, and without her, I don’t know where I’d be.”

“What’s your sister’s name?”

“Megan.”

Paige paused for a moment and then snapped her attention to Walter with surprised eyes. “Megan, as it my personal maid, Megan?”

Walter laughed quietly and nodded. “The very one.”

“I had no idea.”

“I wouldn’t have suspected you too,” Walter chortled but then softened his expression. “I want to thank you, though, for being kind to her. She’s spoken highly of you, and I’m grateful my sister isn’t treated poorly.”

“Megan is great,” Paige smiled as she mindlessly angled herself towards him. “She’s, by far, the best maid servant I’ve had in years. She pays attention to detail and isn’t afraid of speaking her mind; I hope she and I will be great friends. I don’t have many companions and so I’m grateful to have met both of you,” she giggled quietly and softly covered his hand with hers. “You’re both doing a fine job keeping me sane.”

“You’re welcome,” Walter suddenly scrunched his face and added, “I think.”

Paige laughed melodiously and slowly pushed herself off of the bench and walked towards the rail again, knowing Walter was right behind her. “There’s something in me, Walter…. I just… I feel it. I don’t know what it is, but… I want to be someone who expresses herself. Who knows, maybe I’ll be a dancer… or a singer. I just want to be a free spirit.”

Walter noticed how the sun was setting and grinned. “Come on,” he rose to his feet and offered her his hand, “I want to show you something.”

“What?”

“You’ll see,” Walter replied as Paige slowly placed her small hand in his. He helped her to her feet and escorted her to a small hallway facing the orange-yellow glow, just touching the horizon. They leaned against the A-deck rail, shoulder to shoulder, and watched the sun dip its colors into the ocean.

“Wow,” Paige inhaled a deep breath, mesmerized by the colorful sunset painting the sky. “Beautiful.”

“Whenever you feel trapped,” Walter slowly spoke as he stared at the sunset, “just… look out there… look at the sky. Though it might seem the same every night, and it might feel like it’s unchanging, astronomy is beyond us, freer than anything we can imagine. While we might be limited to one place at a single moment, the universe isn’t. Billions, maybe trillions, of years ago, the universe had a starting point, and has slowly expanded ever since. Everybody starts out somewhere, Paige,” he finally looked into her piercing eyes and smiled softly. “One day, you’ll look back and see how much you’ve expanded like the universe; it’s only a matter of time, but you’ll get there.”

Paige swallowed thickly and bit her lip as she blinked back an onset of tears. “That’s,” she feigned laughter and let out a small puff of air, “That’s very profound, Walter.”

The inventor shrugged, and Paige smiled appreciatively.

“I bet you make a lot of women swoon with your flattery.” Paige giggled, but he shook his head.

Before he could answer, a woman cleared her throat loudly, prompting the pair to spin around immediately.

“M-Mother,” Paige nearly coughed as the prudish woman frowned at her and then gave Walter a distasteful look.

“Paige, dear. It is time for you to stop your silly charades and change for dinner.”

“Mother,” Paige decided there was no point in arguing, “at least let me introduce you to my new friend, Walter O’Brien. He’s the one who saved my life last night. Surely Drew told you of the ordeal.”

She gave Walter a onceover and shrugged ever so slightly. “He must have forgotten.”

Paige crossed her arms, ready to bark at her mother for being so rude to Walter, but the inventor placed his hand on the woman’s shoulder and calmed her almost immediately.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “At least your mother took the time to look at me. I hardly even get that.”

“Come, Paige!” Her mother’s voice was more demanding, riling Paige up again.

She turned to Walter and sighed. “I have to go. I’ll see you at dinner, okay?”

He nodded and smiled. “At dinner.”

As Paige slowly followed her mother, Walter watched her leave until he couldn’t see her anymore. He sighed quietly, already anxious to see her again.

“Son, do you have the slightest comprehension of what you’re doing?” Cabe Gallo, who had watched the entire exchange between the inventor and Paige, lifted an eyebrow and swiftly approached Walter.

Walter shook his head immediately. “No idea.”

“Well,” Cabe folded his arms and eyed his clothes, “you’re about to go into the snake pit. I hope you’re ready. What are you planning to wear?”

Walter gave him a puzzled look. “What I have on?”

Cabe sighed loudly. “I figured….”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter too! :D

Now, I’m going to take a brief hiatus from this story and focus on updating _Poaching_ and _Model Behavior_ before updating this one again.

Please let me know what you think! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. :D  

 


	5. Make It Count

**WriterFreak001:**

I’m baaaaaack! :)

I’ll give this puppy a few more chapters and then finish up _Model Behavior_ (which has one chapter left, btw) and then add to _Poaching_. _Poaching_ doesn’t have much longer left, either so once MB is done, my focus will only be on this story and _Poaching_. And I suspect _Poaching_ will be completed before this AU fic, and once THAT is done, my attention will be solely on this fic with the exception of some one-shots here and there to add to _The Waige Chronicles._

ENJOYYY!

* * *

 

** The Scorpion **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** Chapter 5:  **

** Make It Count **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter could barely recognize himself in the mirror as he stared at the penguin suit he was wearing. Never before had he ever worn such fine looking clothes, but he could get used to it if it meant spending more time with Paige. Though he knew she was _technically_ engaged to another man, there was just something about her that drew him to her, and he couldn’t stop thinking about her. She was dangerously beautiful, her laugh possessed a musical quality like bells chiming in the wind, and her smile. God, her smile. The way her smile colored her lips did crazy, unspeakable things to him, and he never wanted to stop seeing her smile. Ever. Paige Dineen was a stunning woman, and he enjoyed spending time with her. His sister was right. She _was_ different than most first class ladies he’s encountered, and he regretted not allowing Megan to arrange for them to meet sooner.

But she didn’t need to know that.

“Son,” Cabe crossed his arms and slowly approached the inventor, “whatever you do tonight,” he picked up the jacket off of the bed and handed it to him, “don’t let them know you’re nervous. They’re like leeches, they’ll want to know everything about you so… if you want to make a strong first impression, don’t try to flirt with Miss Dineen tonight. Her mother would throw you into the furnace if you show any interest in Paige.”

“I don’t,” Walter had to chuckle, “I mean, I _can’t_ flirt. I’m genetically incapable.”

Cabe rolled his eyes dramatically, “Yeah, yeah, and I’m a secret agent for a defense team in the states.”

“I’m serious,” Walter blinked at the middle-aged man. “I can’t flirt. My mind,” he tapped his temple, “is unique. I can calculate trajectories and memorize information in seconds, but when it comes to emotions… when it comes to superfluous things like flirting, I am absolutely clueless.”

“It didn’t seem that way an hour ago,” Cabe mumbled, but Walter ignored him as he tried messing with the tie. “Here, let me,” Cabe said as he swatted Walter’s hands away and smoothed the bowtie underneath the lapels. “Don’t feel bad about not being able to tie a tie. I still struggle with these damn things from time to time.” He patted the center of the bow and grinned. “There you go.”

“I’m surprised… it fits quite well.”

“It’s an old suit of mine. Don’t really know why I still have it, but I lug it around everywhere in the off chance I’ll be able to wear it again. Anyway, it suits you better. No pun intended. Paige will be pleased with how handsome you look, but just because you shine up like a new penny and might further impress a certain young woman, don’t be getting ideas. If you want to live tonight, you best behave yourself.”

“I’m an inventor,” Walter scoffed as he centered his bowtie. “I think I can handle one night of scrutiny and arrogance.”

“You say that now,” Cabe chuckled as he slipped into his black jacket, “but just you wait until you meet Paige’s mother, Ruth.”

“I’ve already met Paige’s fiancé, Drew; how bad can she be compared to him?” Walter cocked an eyebrow as he turned towards Cabe.

“Believe me,” Cabe looped his bowtie slowly, “Drew’s behavior is child’s play compared to the ruthless Ruth Dineen.” He paused and smirked, “Remember the cold stare she gave you?” Walter nodded, and Cabe patted him on the back. “That was just a warmup.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige sighed happily as she entered her bed chambers and bit her lip as she pushed her back against the door to close it. She never thought she could ever enjoy her stay on the Scorpion, but meeting Walter and talking to him and just… being with him… made her voyage all the more pleasant, and she absolutely couldn’t wait to see him again at dinner. He was everything she wished Drew would be. He was attentive, he listened to her and made her feel important. He was very… _real_. He understood the world in ways she could never comprehend, and he didn’t try to be someone he wasn’t. He didn’t try winning her affection, and she greatly admired him for his demeanor.

He respected her in ways Drew never did, and though she knew she had only just met the man, she couldn’t stop thinking of him. His name, alone, made her smile, and the thought of spending more time with him made her anxious and breathless and happy all at the same time. She couldn’t describe what she was feeling, but she didn’t want it to stop.

“Do you need help dressing for the evening, Paige?”

Paige blinked and turned towards Megan, now noticing the remarkable similarities between her and her brother, Walter. “No. Wait! Actually, yes! Yes, I do.”

Megan laughed and approached the scatterbrained woman. “Good day?”

“The greatest,” Paige flashed a warm smile as she pushed away from the door and turned around for Megan to unhook her dress.

“Oh?” Megan grinned and bit her bottom lip as she unfastened Paige’s dress. “And what made it so great?”

Paige’s toes curled underneath her shoes, and she smiled even more. “I spent most of the day with your brother.”

“Walter?”

Paige hummed. “Mhmm!”

“Did I miss something?” Megan laughed as she finished with the last hook and carefully slid the dress down Paige’s shoulders. “How did you two meet?”

“I…,” Paige inhaled a deep breath and decided she could trust Megan, “I was upset and was ready to end everything last night, but Walter… He… He saved me…. He talked me out of doing something absolutely horrible, and I looked for him today to thank him, again, for saving my life. Drew…,” Paige grimaced at the very name, “He halfheartedly invited Walter to have dinner with us for saving me, and now we’re all eating dinner together. It’s strange… I’m a little nervous but also very excited to see him again. I _want_ to see him again.”

Megan beamed as Paige stepped out of her dress. She picked up the gown and left quickly to hang it up before returning to the obviously smitten woman.

Paige suddenly turned around with hands folded in front of her. “Please tell me everything you know about him!”

Megan chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully. “Wally is… different. He’s brilliant beyond our imaginations, and who knows, he might be the smartest person in the world, but he’s also the kindest, most generous, most loving brother anyone could have. Despite the fact that I’m the older sibling, he’s watched out for me over the years, and I can never thank him enough. He’s just too protective sometimes.” Megan paused to fetch Paige’s evening dress - a red-copper silky gown adorned with black lace and tiny jewels – before continuing. “I feel sorry for him sometimes, though.”

“Oh?” Paige frowned as Megan gestured for her to step into her dress. “How so?”

Megan shrugged as she glided the dress over Paige’s slender figure. “He’s always burying his nose into his notebook where he writes down all of his invention ideas. I just wish he would get out of his head for a while and enjoy life, you know? When he’s not diving into his research and his ideas, he’s worrying about me. He needs to know that it’s okay for him to be selfish every once in a while.”

Paige folded her lips inward but couldn’t suppress her grin. “I think I can help with that.”

Megan blinked and gazed at that woman with curiosity. “Oh, really?”

Paige nodded as her cheeks flushed. “Today… We talked for hours. Not once did he bury his nose into his notebook or withdraw into himself. Maybe by having someone to talk to, you know, somebody whose company he enjoys, he’ll crawl out of his shell a little bit more. I mean… I don’t want him to stop with his inventions; I think they’re quite fascinating, and it would be a shame for him to stop altogether, but I agree. Fresh air and allowing the mind to breathe is important.”

Megan chuckled as she finished fastening Paige’s dress around her bosom. “Maybe he’ll actually listen this time. He hates being told what to do, but I think a woman’s touch is exactly what he needs. I know my brother,” Megan smoothed down Paige’s gown. “He hardly speaks to anybody without reason. Because of who he is, he has a hard time, sometimes, maintaining interest and focus in a single conversation, so it definitely surprises me when you say the two of you have conversed almost all day. If _anybody_ can keep Wally out of his head, then certainly _you_ can.”

Paige smiled. “I shall certainly try.”

“So…,” Megan couldn’t help herself, “Do you like my brother?”

Paige licked her lips and smiled. “Very much so.”

“Do you think he’s handsome?”

Paige’s grin grew to her ears. “Oh, absolutely.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter was surprisingly more confident than he thought he would be as he made his way to the First Class Entrance. Even though he was a nobody compared to everybody else beyond the double doors, no one looked down on him as he was politely greeted by the steward. Except for a select few, it seemed as though everyone else thought he was wealthy, and he had to thank Cabe for helping him look the part.

Walter took one step inside the First Class Entrance, and his eyes popped wide open. Everything was so elegant – a very different environment than Third Class. Overhead was an enormous glass dome with a crystal chandelier hanging from its center. The people around him were all dressed in suits and floor-length gowns, and while the women chattered amongst other women, the men, all of them pinning their arms against the smalls of their backs, were grouped together, talking quietly.

So he wouldn’t stand out, Walter folded his right arm behind him but kept to himself as he continued to marvel at his surroundings.

Walter hovered over the railing of the First Class Grand Staircase and whistled. Six stories, from what he could tell, swept down to the lower levels of the Scorpion, and he was thoroughly impressed by the staircase’s 0pulent architecture. Slowly, he descended the staircase to A deck, and as he passed First Class gentlemen, they greeted him with small nods, and, to be polite, he nodded back and leaned against the bottom railing as he waited for further instructions.

A few minutes pass when Drew, with Paige’s mother on his arm, descend the stairs and pass Walter without recognizing him. Drew, just before the pair enter the dining saloon, gave the Irish inventor a slight nod, one gent to another, but Walter barely had time to return the gesture. Walter, hoping Paige was near, turned around slowly and drew in a sharp breath as the woman he had been waiting… yearning… desiring to see carefully descended the staircase. With one gloved hand on the railing, she gracefully stepped down to him, one foot at a time, but Walter, unable to move, was hypnotized by her beauty.

Paige extended her hand to him, and Walter, still imitating the gentlemen’s stance, took it, gently kissing the back of her fingers. Paige flushed deeply and beamed noticeably, unable to take her eyes off of him.

“Cabe, uh, he g-gave me some tips to f-follow tonight,” Walter stuttered, unsure why he felt the need to explain himself to her. One thing was for sure, though. Every ounce of confidence he felt entering the First Class Entrance completely deserted him the moment he saw Paige floating down the staircase. 

“Cabe told you wisely,” Paige pinned his fingers to her palm and gently squeezed them.

Walter mindlessly ran his thumb over her knuckles, and she blushed as he muttered, “You look stunning.”

“Thank you,” she bashfully grinned, “You look rather dashing yourself.”

“Thanks,” Walter chuckled, “I have Cabe to thank for that.”

Paige giggled as she eagerly hooked her arm around his and guided him into the dining saloon where Drew and her mother were conversing amongst themselves. “Drew,” Paige said casually as they approached them, “You remember Mr. O’Brien.”

Drew, caught off guard, gave Walter a quick onceover and exclaimed, “O’Brien! I didn’t recognize you!” He paused as he noticed Walter’s posture, “Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentlemen.”

“Don’t be so crude, Drew,” Paige said quietly. “He’s dressed better than you on most days.”

Drew, though obvious he didn’t like Paige’s smart comment, feigned laughter as Paige absentmindedly tugged Walter closer to her. She knew it was going to be brutal for Walter to be in a world he wasn’t used to, but she was prepared for anything Drew, or anybody else, might throw his way.

“Paige! Watch your tongue!” Ruth snapped, but Drew touched her mother’s shoulder to console her.

“No, it’s quite all right.” Drew forced a chuckle, “She’s right. I do have a tendency to dress down every once in a while, but at least I don’t dress like a beggar from Third Class.”

Paige’s mother nodded in agreement as Paige’s victorious smile faltered. Walter, to her surprise, took a step towards Drew and said, “I bet you wouldn’t even last a day in Third Class.”

Drew shrugged nonchalantly. “Perhaps not, but,” he chuckled loudly, “with money like mine, why would I ever need to visit that dreadful eyesore in the first place?”

Walter clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as Drew and Ruth turned from them. Paige immediately sensed Walter’s anger and cupped his right fist inside her hands. “Hey,” she whispered quietly, “Drew is ignorant and conceited. Over the years, I’ve learned to ignore mostly everything he’s ever said. You can too.” Paige paused and then added, “He’s not worth your punch.”

Walter, surprisingly calm, sighed quietly and nodded, knowing Paige was right. Paige slowly walked Walter in the opposite direction of Drew and nodded towards a couple several feet in front of them. She quietly pointed out several notables but paused when she heard Sir Cosmo, one of the said notables, call out to her fiancé as he looked at Paige like she was some sort of trophy.

“Baker, she is splendid.”

Drew beamed. “Thank you.”

Colonel Gracie, another man Paige had pointed out, laughed loudly and patted Drew’s shoulder. “Drew’s a lucky man. I know him well, and it can only be luck.”

Paige’s mother approached the men and hooked her arm around Drew’s, wearing an amused grin on her lips. “How can you say that Colonel? Andrew Baker, III is a _great_ catch.”

Paige dramatically rolled her eyes and tugged Walter away from them, wanting to introduce him to John Jacob Astor, and his incredibly young wife, Madeleine. “J.J., Madeleine,” Paige smiled with grace, “I’d like you to meet Walter O’Brien.”

J.J. joyfully shook Walter’s hand. “Good to meet you, Walter. Any relation to William X. O’Brien of the ISRP?”

“No,” Walter shook his head, “O’Brien is a common name in Ireland. I’m related to Sean and Louise O’Brien of Callan, Ireland, near Kilkenny.”

J.J. nodded even though he had never heard of them, and Madeleine appraised Walter before leaning towards Paige and whispering, “It’s a pity we’re both spoken for, isn’t it?”

Paige flushed as Madeleine winked at her.

After a small conversation with the Astors, Paige escorted Walter to the dining table where Drew and her mother were already sitting. As dinner started, Walter was asked an overwhelming amount of questions, but he never faltered despite how nervous he was. For some reason, having Paige sitting next to him eased his mind greatly. But, the moment Paige’s mother began her questioning, the kindness in the room quickly turned sour towards him.

“Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. O’Brien. I hear they’re quite good on this ship.”

“Mother!” Paige snapped immediately, but Walter squeezed her hand under the table and flashed a forced smile.

“The best I’ve ever seen, ma’am. Hardly any rats.”

Drew noticed how close Walter and Paige were sitting and quickly added, “Mr. O’Brien is joining us from Third Class. He was of some assistance to my _fiancée_ last night.” Drew looked directly at Paige and then glared daggers at Walter, making the inventor slightly uncomfortable. He angled his body away from Paige and cleared his throat as he scooted ever so slightly away from her. Paige noticed the silent exchange between her new friend and her fiancé and frowned, wanting to scoot even closer to Walter just to spite Drew, but she didn’t want to humiliate Walter in the process.

The waiter, after taking orders from everyone else, approached Walter and asked, “How do you take your caviar, sir?”

“Just a soupcon of lemon,” Drew replied quickly before Walter could answer. “It improves the flavor with champagne.”

Walter glanced up at the waiter and gave him a small smile. “No caviar for me, thanks.” He cocked his head at Drew. “Never really liked it.”

Paige quietly giggled at Walter’s response, but her discretion did not go unnoticed by Drew, nor her mother.

“And where exactly do you live, Mr. O’Brien?”

“Well,” Walter shrugged casually, “right now my address is the RMS Scorpion. After that, I plan to venture America and hope to invest my inventions in the industry.”

“Inventions?” Drew cocked an eyebrow as Ruth appeared unimpressed.

Paige gently touched Walter’s arm and said, “Walter aspires to be an inventor, Drew. He’s brilliant, and his designs are quite good; I believe he will go far with them.”

“And what if your designs are not well-liked?” Ruth patted her lips with her napkin as Paige glowered at her.

“Well, if I can’t find an interested party, then I’ll keep looking elsewhere,” Walter replied with another shrug. “But for now, while I’m living on the Scorpion, surrounded by miles of water, I’m not going to worry about where I’m going to live or how I’m going to afford living in the States. I’m just going to focus on what’s important to me.”

“And what would that be, Mr. O’Brien?” Ruth sipped from her wine glass.

“Watching over my sister, making sure my buddy, Toby, doesn’t get into trouble, and continue working with my designs when time permits it.” Walter mumbled after taking a bite of his salad. He _wanted_ to slip “keeping Paige company” into his response, but he decided to keep that piece of information to himself for now.

“If you have your doubts about your designs, then why bother trying to invest them? Wouldn’t you rather use your time more wisely and do something you’re used to doing like mucking out stalls or something?”

Walter forced a smile at Paige’s ruthless mother and said, “I’ll be honest, ma’am. Living a third class lifestyle isn’t easy; sometimes I have enough for food, sometimes I don’t. Any money I do get, whether it’s from winning a hand at poker or working odd jobs for people who need assistance, goes to my sister and my parents who can’t afford to leave Callan, Ireland. Living day to day, wondering if you’ll have food on your plate the next, is hard. I’m not saying that it isn’t, but regardless of how hard life can be, I’ve learned it’s important to make each day count. And that’s what I plan to do, ma’am,” Walter paused and feigned another smile. “I plan to make each day count.”

Cabe, who was sitting at the very end of the table, grinned and rose his glass. “Well said, Walter.”

“Here, here,” Colonel Gracie nodded as he, too, rose his glass respectfully.

Paige carefully lifted her wine glass off of the table and smiled at Walter, quietly saying, “To making it count.”

Ruth scowled at her daughter and pressed Walter further. “How is it you have the means to travel, Mr. O’Brien?”

“I work my way from place to place,” Walter replied with another shrug. “Tramp steamers and such…. I won my ticket on the Scorpion here in a good hand at poker.” He met Paige’s eyes and smiled slowly. “A very, _very_ good hand.”

Paige blushed and desperately needed a distraction to keep her mother from detecting her attraction to Walter. She noticed Mr. Patrick Quinn ignoring the conversation at hand, scrawling in his little notebook. She suddenly had an idea. “Mr. Quinn, what are you doing? I see you everywhere writing in this little book.” Paige, highly intrigued, grabbed it and read what he had written: “Increased number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3.” She turned to Mr. Quinn and cocked an eyebrow. “You build the biggest ship in the world, and this preoccupies you?!”

Patrick smiled sheepishly.

Bruce Ismay’s mustache twitched upward. “He knows every rivet in her, don’t you Patrick?”

“All three million of them,” Patrick nodded as his daughter, Happy, rolled her eyes.

“His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God,” Bruce Ismay smirked, “she belongs to Thomas Andrews.”

Paige leaned towards Patrick and smiled warmly. “Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Quinn. Truly.”

“Thank you, Paige.” Patrick grinned, and Happy sighed as she pushed herself away from the table.

“Excuse me,” she frowned deeply and clenched her fists, “I need to… powder my nose.”

She left abruptly, and Paige suddenly sensed something off. She felt like she needed to apologize to Patrick Quinn’s daughter. “Excuse me for a moment,” Paige stood up, and everyone looked at her. “I’ll be back momentarily.” Swiftly, she followed Happy towards the restroom and found the small woman hovering over the sink, leaning on her fists. “Happy, correct?”

Happy turned towards Paige and frowned. “What do _you_ want?”

“I feel as though I’ve upset you, and if I have, I’m incredibly sorry.” Paige bit her lip lightly.

Happy sighed. “No, don’t be sorry. It’s not you that torques me off.”

“Oh,” Paige sighed with relief. “If you don’t mind, why are you so upset?”

Happy leaned against the wall and shrugged. “My father didn’t design the RMS Scorpion. I did.”

Paige’s eyes widened. “Oh, I didn’t know.”

“No one does…. Not really.” Happy frowned and folded her arms across her chest. “Because it’s apparently considered scandalous for a woman to work a man’s job, my father told me to lie and pretend that he was the one who designed everything. He helped, sure, but I was the brains behind the Scorpion’s design. The notes he was studying… Those are mine. He takes my notebook sometimes and studies my observations for show.” Happy paused and sighed loudly. “I can’t be mad at my father though; despite how annoying it is to watch him constantly take credit for _my_ work, he’s just trying to protect my reputation.”

“Perhaps it’s time everyone knows you were the one who designed this ship; it doesn’t seem fair that your father, as nice as he is, is taking the credit.” Paige slowly frowned.

Happy scoffed. “By the time women started riding bicycles – another scandalous image, I was designing Model T’s for Henry Ford. No one but my father knows that though. Maybe someday, I’ll actually be able to claim something that’s my own, but for now, I think it’s best to leave things be.”

“Are you sure it’s what you want?”

“No, I’m not sure, but we’re women. Women hardly have any say on anything, so, other than grin and bear it, what else am I supposed to do?”

“Tell the truth.”

“No.” Happy shook her head slowly. “It’s too late now. If anyone important found out about my father’s deception, then he could be incarcerated. Killed, even. It’s best, for now, to leave things as they are.”

Paige sighed. “Suit yourself.”

As Paige turned away from Happy, the mechanic’s small voice stopped her. “So… is your friend-slash-boyfriend really an inventor?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Fine. Okay. I’ll rephrase the question. Is your friend really an inventor?”

“Yes.” Paige nodded with a smile. “You two should speak sometime. I’m sure, with minds like yours together, the two of you could invent something great.”

Happy shrugged and gave Paige a small smile. “Maybe.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Both Paige and Happy returned to the dining saloon, and they took their seats as the waiter lifted everyone’s plates off of the table. Paige leaned towards Walter and whispered, “Next, it’ll be brandies in the Smoking Room.”

Colonel Gracie immediately stood up and exclaimed, “Join me for a brandy, gentlemen?”

“Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe,” Paige muttered in a low tone, causing Walter to snort.

The colonel turned to Walter. “Joining us, O’Brien? You don’t want to stay out here with the women, do you?”

Walter shook his head. “No thanks. I’m heading back.”

Drew’s lips curved to a smug grin. “Probably best. It’ll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn’t interest you.” Drew backed away with the other men and as he followed them out of the dining saloon, he turned to Walter and flashed an arrogant grin. “Good of you to come.”

After Drew disappeared, Paige immediately turned to Walter. “Must you go?”

Walter nodded as he rose to his feet. “Time for me to check up on Toby and my sister.” He leaned over and gently took her hand, and she quietly gasped as he slipped a tiny note into her palm. “Good night, Paige.” He kissed the back of her hand again and grinned.

“Good night,” she mumbled softly as he released her hand and turned to leave. Unaware of the evil stare Ruth was giving Walter, Paige slowly opened the note underneath the table and blushed furiously.

 

> **_Make it count. Meet me at the clock._ **

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

This chapter was going to be much longer, but I decided to end it here and continue with the next scene in the next chapter. ;)

Let me know what you think!! :D

 

 

  


	6. First Kiss

**WriterFreak001:**

As soon as I uploaded the last chapter, I jumpstarted this one! :)

In case you haven’t noticed, most of the dialogue is very similar to the movie in the scenes that are not added ones. I found a raw script of Titanic online so I’m using that as a skeleton for my work. I’ve noticed there are subtle differences between the script and the actual movie so not every added scene is a scene I’ve completely made up.

Regardless of how I am constructing this story, please enjoy!!

* * *

 

** The Scorpion **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** Chapter 6:  **

** First Kiss **

**~ SCORPION ~**

She counted the minutes before her mother was deeply engaged in conversation to slip away from the table. Her mother didn’t even ask her where she was going as she exited the dining saloon, but Paige didn’t care (and was grateful for the lack of questions). Eagerly, she crossed the A-Deck foyer and smiled when she saw Walter still waiting for her at the landing above. As the clock softly chimed the hour, Paige carefully ascended the staircase, never looking away from him. As though Walter could read her mind and knew she was approaching him, he turned around and found her hazel eyes as his lips curved to a gentle smile.

Paige couldn’t stop grinning, herself. “You’re still here.”

“I knew you’d come,” Walter replied softly as she hooked her hand around his arm.

“Incredibly smart _and_ psychic,” Paige laughed melodiously as they started climbing the stairs. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Walter smirked, suddenly making Paige’s stomach flutter. “Trust me,” he casually covered her hand with his, “you’ll enjoy it.”

“Oh, I’m sure I will.”

…

Paige was tremendously amazed with how happy everyone looked as Walter escorted her into the Third Class social room. Unlike earlier in the day, the music was louder, people were dancing and laughing and acting like fools, but everyone was enjoying themselves and having fun.

“I want you to meet someone,” Walter whispered into her ear as he guided her through the room towards a poker table. “The idiot in the hat who just lost the poker game is my best friend, Toby. He’s brilliant and can be an ass sometimes,” Walter paused when Paige giggled quietly, “but he’s good people.”

“Walter!” Toby exclaimed from across the room. “Long time no see, my man! Almost thought we lost you to the perilous sea of First Class gentlemen!” Toby sprinted up to the inventor and gave him a big hug, ignoring the fact that his friend didn’t like a lot of unwarranted physical contact. Walter tensed a little and then pushed the gambler off of him. Toby then saw Paige and then smiled at his friend. “I see you took my advice, Walt.”  

“Shut up,” Walter rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Toby towards an empty table. “Sit.”

“But I’m not done with my game yet!”

“You’re done. I saw you lose. Now, sit.” Walter pointed to the chair, and Toby heaved a loud sigh before complying.

“At least my new friend is buying me more beer.” Toby huffed as he took off his hat and crossed his arms in front of him. “She should be back any minute.”

“She?” Walter cocked an eyebrow, and Paige giggled.

“Yeah, _she_.” Toby grinned ear to ear. “She’s from First Class like your lady friend there,” the gambler pointed to Paige, “but she’s unlike any woman I’ve ever met. She’s brilliant, Walt. Like us!”

Paige suddenly spotted Happy making her way to the table with four glasses of beer. “Happy?”

“I saw you two on your way over here so I got both of you beer as well.” Happy said as she handed Toby a glass. While Walter didn’t take any, Paige picked one up and sipped from it.

“What are you doing here, Happy?” Paige buried her face into her drink as Happy sat down next to Toby. “I mean, will you get in trouble if you’re caught down here?”

“No,” Happy chuckled as she picked up her glass and took a swig. “My father wouldn’t dare step foot down in steerage. And even if he did, I wouldn’t care if he found me here or not. This place has cheap, good quality beer. Who is he to stop me from living my life?”

“I guess you’re very lucky your father doesn’t keep you on a tight leash like my mother does me.” Paige sighed before taking another sip from her beer. “Do me a favor and don’t tell anyone I was down here tonight, okay?”

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” Happy grinned as Toby picked up his hat and slapped it down at the center of the table.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul either,” Toby slurred and happily took another large gulp of his drink.

“You don’t know anybody in First Class,” Walter mumbled as he resisted the urge to smack Toby upside the head.

“I know her,” Toby pointed to Happy and then added, “And I know _her_.”

“My point exactly,” Walter shook his head slowly as Paige placed her drink on the table. She grabbed his hand and eagerly pulled him towards the center of the room as he eyed her suspiciously. “W-What’re you doing?”

“I want you to dance with me,” Paige laughed as she centered herself in front of him and placed one hand on top of his right shoulder and slipped the other into his left hand. Walter, almost naturally, brought his free hand to the small of her back, bringing them incredibly closer.

“I don’t know the steps,” Walter muttered into her ear, and she giggled as she shook her head slowly.

“Neither do I,” Paige bit her lip and smiled.

Walter brought his lips closer to her ear, and his low voice made her shiver. “I’m serious, Paige. I don’t dance. I _can’t_ dance.”

“It’s easy,” Paige hummed into his ear as she squeezed his hand. “Just move with me, and don’t think about it.”

Walter gulped audibly, and once the music began, they were off. The two of them stumbled a few times, but as the music continued bouncing off the instruments, both Walter and Paige found the rhythm and danced swiftly together.

Suddenly Paige clutched Walter’s shoulder and pleaded him to stop.

“Is everything all right?”

“Yes,” Paige nodded as she bent down to unbuckle her high-heeled shoes. She kicked them off towards Toby before grabbing Walter’s arm again. Like silly fools, they plunged back into the dancing crowd and swung faster to the music. Paige had never had so much fun in her life! Surely she looked like a maniac, dancing and swaying to the crazy, obnoxious music, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care if she was sweaty or if her feet were throbbing from all of the dancing; she absolutely didn’t care about anything! Never before had she ever felt so free in her life, and for the first time in many, _many_ years, she felt so alive and so happy.

She didn’t want any part of the night to end.

But once the music jolted to an abrupt finish, Walter tugged her towards the table where a drunk Happy was making out with a _very_ drunk Toby. Paige, feeling adventurous and a little cocky, grabbed Toby’s unused cigarette, lit it with the flickering flame of a candle, and took a big drag before stubbing it out. She then picked up her almost forgotten glass of beer and chugged it down quickly, capturing her new friends’ undivided attentions.

“What?” Paige cocked an eyebrow and slammed the empty glass onto the table. “You think a first class girl can’t drink?” Before she could continue, two men a few feet in front of them started yelling at each other. One punched the other in the face, and then the other man knocked his assailant over. “Hey!” Paige shouted at them, surprising everyone in the room. “You think you’re big, tough men because you can throw punches?” Toby audibly gulped, Happy smirked, and Walter’s jaw dropped at her outburst as she took off her stockings and dropped them to the floor. “Let’s see you do _this_.”

Paige slowly rose her arms, assuming a ballet stance, and lifted herself to the tips of her toes. She stood there for what felt like an eternity as everyone gawked at her incredible control. She then grimaced in pain and instantly dropped down into Walter’s arms, sending everyone in a fit of laughter.

“I haven’t done that in years!”

“With the way your face screwed up, I can’t imagine why _anyone_ would do that.” Walter chuckled as he helped her to a chair. She giggled a little in response.

“When your mother wants you to be the best in the world, you have no choice but to do some painful things,” Paige replied quietly as she grasped her chest. “Being a woman is a pain, sometimes.” She then covered Walter’s hand with hers and asked, “Want to get out of here?”

“And go where?”

Paige shrugged. “On a walk on the deck?”

“Sure,” Walter grinned. “I’d like that.”

A colorful smile found Paige Dineen’s lips. “Me too.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige, a little tipsy from the beer she drank earlier, held onto Walter for support as they walked along the row of lifeboats just under the starry sky. She chatted happily with Walter as they strolled towards the First Class Entrance, but the closer they neared the doors, the slower they walked. Paige suddenly let go of Walter and grabbed a davit. She leaned back as far as she could and stared at the cosmos.

“Isn’t it magnificent?” Paige mumbled as her eyes glimmered with shimmering stars. “So grand and endless.” She then reached for the rail and leaned against it as Walter stood dangerously close to her. She secretly wanted him closer. “They’re such small people, Walter… my crowd. They think they’re giants on the earth, but they’re not even dust in God’s eye.” She paused and sighed quietly. “They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble, and… someday… the bubble’s going to burst.”

Walter leaned against the railing next to her and also looked up towards the stars. Their pinkies were almost touching, and both of them longed for more contact, but they knew it was utterly impossible and _much_ forbidden.  

“You’re not one of them, Paige.” Walter mumbled distantly as he absentmindedly touched his pinky to hers. “There’s been a mistake.”

Paige cocked an eyebrow and stared at him in confusion.

“A mistake?”

“Yes,” Walter nodded swiftly. “You were mailed to the wrong address.”

Paige giggled loudly and rolled her eyes as their shoulders bumped together. “I was, wasn't I?” She slightly angled herself towards him and flashed a loving smile as her eyes found his. Boldly, she grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his, and started running away from the lifeboats towards the stern where he had saved her the previous night.

Walter almost didn’t recognize himself; never in his life had he been so carefree before. He was always focused on his inventions that he had never given him time to, quote, unquote, have fun. There was just something about Paige that made him like this new vision of himself, and, even though he had just met her, he felt like he had known her his entire lifetime.

“Look!” Paige exclaimed as they stood exactly where they were the night before and pointed to the stars. “A shooting star!”

Walter glanced up at the sky and watched the streak of light whip across the starry darkness. “For centuries, some people associated shooting stars with superstition, and others believed they were conjured from the wrath of their gods. However, in 1807, a fireball exploded over Connecticut, and several meteorites fell from the sky, and a new theory about shooting stars, or, as some call them, “falling stars,” emerged, suggesting that shooting stars were nothing more than broken pieces of asteroids and dust, hurling towards Earth.”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Paige muttered in awe as she squeezed his hand while continuing to gaze above.

“What’s amazing?”

“How the sky can transform brokenness into something incredibly more beautiful,” Paige mumbled softly, unaware of how close Walter was to her. He was standing behind her, with one hand in his pocket, itching to hold her, and the other hand still curled together with Paige’s. She suddenly turned towards him and gazed deeply into his dark brown eyes. “Aren’t we supposed to make a wish now?”

Walter, though he didn’t believe in superstition, grabbed her other hand and tugged her impossibly closer. “And what would you wish for?”

Paige’s face suddenly fell, and she immediately stepped away from him. “Something I can’t have.” A sad smile found her lips as she slipped her hand slowly from his. “I… I should go.”

As she turned to leave, Walter reached out and clutched his fingers around her small wrist. Boldly, he approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. “Don’t… Don’t go.”

Though her mind protested, Paige sank into his embrace and closed her eyes as he stood between her and the rest of the ship, shielding her from her world of scrutiny. She laced her fingers with his and softly whispered, “I don’t want to.” Paige suddenly spun around in Walter’s arms and visibly bit her bottom lip as her arms strung around his neck. Her eyes fell from his dark brown irises to his light pink lips, and though she knew she was crossing a bridge she shouldn’t be crossing, she couldn’t help herself. She wanted Walter. She desired him in ways she never desired Drew, and in that very moment, she didn’t care about anything or anyone else. All she wanted was Walter O’Brien, and when his mouth crushed hard against hers, shattering the space between them, she knew, instantly, that he wanted her too.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. :)

Let me know what you think! :D

 

  


	7. Fire

**WriterFreak001:**

I really struggled writing this chapter. :/

On another note, I would like to thank Chiara (cckia27 on FFN) for designing my NEW cover art for _The Scorpion_. :) It was such a pleasant surprise! I smile every time I see it! :D If you are reading this story from FanFiction and not AO3, you can find the link to the HQ version of the cover photo on my profile page. :D

* * *

 

** The Scorpion **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 7:  **

** Fire **

**~ SCORPION ~**

 In his attempt to escort her back to the First Class Gate, Walter had only gotten as far as underneath the docking bridge before he suddenly whirled Paige around and pinned her against the pillar facing away from the rest of the ship. Paige’s fingers floated from his neck to his hair, clutching and crimping and grasping his dark curls as their mouths clumsily moved together. Paige, even in her wildest dreams, had never been kissed so deeply and so passionately, and as Walter’s lips pressed harder against hers, she moaned softly, not wanting to stop feeling the soft caress of his tongue fluttering against hers.

But the Irish inventor, as though he was teasing her, suddenly popped his mouth off of her pulsing lips and sweeping light kisses along her jawline, down her neck and across her shoulder, tugging slightly on the fabric of her strap, exposing just a little more skin for him to kiss before she threaded her fingers through his hair as he paused to look at her, pulled lightly on his curls, and leaned forward to kiss him gingerly.

“I have to go back, Walter,” Paige mumbled against his lips before slowly pulling away. “If I don’t turn up soon, someone will surely look for me.”

“Then let them look,” Walter muttered, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Paige, against her better judgement, did not protest, never wanting to leave his arms. His palms glided over her shoulders, and his fingers pushed down the other strap of her dress until all he could feel was her smooth skin melting underneath his feathery touch. Paige shivered from the chilly ocean air kissing her bare skin, but she didn’t want him to stop touching her and kissing her as his lips trailed down her throat to her collarbone, stopping just above her cleavage, daring to move lower.

“Walter,” Paige panted quietly, her velvety voice encouraging him to pepper kisses over the tops of her rounded breasts, sending electrifying shivers straight to her toes. Paige whimpered lowly as his lips tickled her soft skin, and it took nearly every ounce of her willpower to utter his name again, but more firmly. “Walter.” She suddenly gripped his shoulders and lightly pushed him backwards. She smiled and giggled and cupped his cheeks out of playful aggravation before kissing him one last time. “I really, _really_ need to go. If my mother… or Drew… finds me… finds _us_ here, they’ll lock me away in my room. I wouldn’t put it past them – my mother’s done it before, and I’m certain Drew will do _anything_ to impress my mother. We _can’t_ be seen together.”

“We won’t be,” Walter muttered in confidence, but Paige shook her head.

“You don’t know that,” she sighed loudly and leaned forward, pressing her cheek against his chest as she embraced him. She pulled away slowly and gazed into his deep brown eyes. “I have to go back…. As much as I want to stay here… as much as I want to continue kissing you and… and holding you,” she bit her lip and sighed quietly. “I have to go back.”

Walter gripped her cheeks and kissed her once more. “After breakfast, meet me here tomorrow, okay?”

Paige nodded as she readjusted her dress and smoothed down her hair before resting them on top of Walter’s shoulders. “I’ll try.”

“I’ll, uh, I’ll see if I can convince Toby’s new lady friend to collect you in case you need an excuse to leave.” Walter whispered, unable to look away from Paige’s absolute beauty. Her hair was falling from its pinned braid, her lips were slightly pinker than their usual rosy color, and her eyes, her hazel, sparkling eyes, dazzled under her long, dark lashes. Walter had never seen anything more beautiful.

“I’d like that,” Paige smiled, gliding her hands off of Walter’s shoulders. “Until tomorrow, then?”

“Until tomorrow,” Walter nodded with a small grin. “But can I at least escort you back to the gate?”

Paige shook her head and laughed. “As much as I would love to spend more time with you, I think it would be best if I go alone. I… I can’t trust myself to behave when I’m with you.” She bit her bottom lip and fluttered her lashes at him as sidestepped away from the docking bridge pillar and took a step backwards. “Good night, Mr. O’Brien.”

Walter licked his upper lip as his eyes flickered at her in the darkness. “Good night. Miss Dineen.”

Paige slowly spun around on her toes and took a few steps forward only to spin around abruptly, sprint back to Walter, and kiss him hard on the mouth. The inventor stumbled backwards a bit as Paige slammed her body into his, but before he could wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him, she was already gone, running off to the First Class Gate.

Walter inhaled a deep breath and ran a hand through his thick curls as he absentmindedly sank down onto the bench underneath the docking bridge and sighed deeply.  

“Oh boy.”

**…**

Paige found a mirror on her way back to her suite and fixed her appearance, desperately needing to hide all evidence of Walter O’Brien before making her presence known to her mother and Drew. When she thought she looked presentable, she pushed her way inside the door to her suite and found it to be empty. Good. Her mother and Drew had not returned yet. Paige cautiously tiptoed to her chambers and closed the door behind her before letting out a loud sigh.

“How was your night?” Megan asked as she appeared around a corner with Paige’s nightgown in her arms. “Did my brother survive living like royalty?”

Paige bit her lip at the memory of Walter’s tongue fluttering against hers, and she blushed deeply. “My night was very pleasant,” she couldn’t stop smiling. “Walter was perfect.”

Megan cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Paige’s body tingled as she smiled at Megan. “Everything about tonight was absolutely perfect.”

Megan laughed as she helped loosen Paige’s evening gown. “And which part of tonight will you be sharing with me?”

Paige giggled and visibly licked her lips as she stepped out of her dress. “Which part do you want to know?”

“All of it,” Megan beamed while unfastening Paige’s corset.

“Well…”

… **~ SCORPION ~**

**April 14, 1912**

It was a bright, clear day, and the sunlight was splashing across the promenade, twinkling off of the crystals adorning parlor as Paige and Drew ate their breakfast silently. Megan gave Paige a knowing smile and poured some coffee for both of them before going inside. Paige avoided Drew’s laser eyes as she forked at her eggs, not wanting to speak to him as she looked forward to meeting Walter afterwards.

Drew inhaled a deep breath and eventually said, “I was hoping you would come to me last night.”

Paige pursed her slightly swollen lips and glanced up at her fiancé emotionlessly. “I was tired.”

“Yes,” Drew nodded and hummed as he placed his fork down and leaned towards her. “Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting.”

Paige locked her jaw and folded her hands into her lap as she frowned at him. “I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me.” She just hoped Drew’s manservant didn’t follow her to the stern of the ship last night. She would never hear the end of it!

“You will never behave like that again!” Drew snapped as he slammed his hands on top of the table. “Do you understand?!”

Paige rose to her feet and punched the table with her fists as she leaned towards Drew with a scowl on her face. “I am not some foreman in your mills that you can command! I am your fiancée –”

Drew suddenly smacked her hard on the jaw, before shoving all of the breakfast dishes to the floor. Plates and glasses and platters shattered upon impact. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. “YES, YOU ARE!” His nails dug into her shoulders, and Paige froze, mortified by his anger. “And my wife… in practice, if not yet by law! So you _will_ honor me, as a wife is required to honor her husband!” He slapped her cheek again and glowered at her. “I will _not_ be made a fool! Is this in anyway unclear?!”

Paige trembled, and he pushed her away from him, storming out of the parlor into the stateroom as Megan rushed towards Paige after she had bent down to start cleaning up the mess.

“We…,” Paige wanted to vomit, “We had a little accident.” Paige’s fingers were shaking, and Megan cupped her hands, pulling them away from the broken glass. “I’m so sorry, Megan.”

“It’s okay,” Megan smiled and squeezed her hands. “Why don’t you go and rest. I’ll clean this up for you.”

“I’m…,” she stopped herself, afraid that Drew was somewhere near, listening to her. “I’m supposed to m—”

“It’s okay, Paige.” Megan gave Paige a pointed look. “I’ll take care of it, okay?”

Paige inhaled a deep breath and blinked back her tears. “O-Okay.” Paige slowly rose to her feet and sauntered out of the parlor towards her chambers, not daring to look at Drew as she passed him.

She truly _was_ trapped with no way out.

It would seem that even Walter O’Brien, a man she might be falling for, wouldn’t be able to save her from her misery.

She was and will forever be trapped.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

Let me know what you think!

By the way, for those of you asking, I am not going to kill off Walter in the story from the sinking of the ship like the movie did with Jack. What I plan on doing with him, though, towards the end of the story will most likely create an equal amount of angst. When I started this idea, I was planning on following the movie route, but I changed my mind. HOWEVER, in present day, during the first chapter of the story, Walter has passed away, but his death comes later, after the tragedy.

Anyway, you didn’t come here to read my babble.

 


	8. Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art by cckia27
> 
> ADDED SCENE! Please re-read if you haven't already done so.

**WriterFreak001:**

Sorry for the radio silence. On top of being super busy in the real world, I’ve been having mega writer’s block on EVERYTHING. :( Anyway, I hope you like this chapter because I really struggled with it.

* * *

 

** The Scorpion **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 8:  **

** Broken Heart **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Are you… in love with this girl?” Toby blinked at Walter as he chomped down on a loaf of bread, tearing a piece off with his teeth.

Walter shrugged and smiled as he thought about the kiss he shared with Paige last night. “I really like her, Toby. I know I just met her, but… I don’t know…, I can’t stop thinking about her. If there was one person I’d chose to spend the rest of my life with, it would be Paige. She’s absolutely fascinating and intellectually engaging. I’ve never met such a fine woman.”

“Sounds like love to me,” Toby mumbled with food in his mouth.

Walter could hardly hide the grin coloring his lips and muttered, “I’m thinking about asking her to run away with me. Is that too… strange?”

Toby shook his head and chuckled. “After the way you came back last night, wearing her lipstick all over your face and neck, I don’t think it’s strange at all. She’s clearly interested in you, too.”

Walter frowned. “How would you know how I looked when I returned to our quarters last night? You were completely drunk and could barely form coherent phrases.”

“I might have had a few drinks too many last night, but I’m still a very observant son of a bitch when drunk.” Toby folded his arms and leaned backwards as he gave Walter a goofy grin. “By the way, you still have lipstick under your left ear.”

Walter’s eyes shot open as his hand flew to his jaw and touched the red, sticky residue, making Toby smirk grow increasingly wider. Walter then dipped a napkin into his glass of water and gently wiped his skin. “Is it gone?”

“Define ‘gone’.”

Walter glowered at his friend and hissed his name in annoyance.

“Fine, fine. Yes, yes. All evidence of last night’s excursion with Miss Dineen has been eradicated.” Toby sighed after sipping from his awful-tasting coffee. “Speaking of last night… how far did the two of you go?”

Walter looked around and then lowered his voice as he redirected his attention to Toby. “Not that it’s any of your business, but _nothing_ happened last night.”

“The lipstick said otherwise.”

Walter rolled his dramatically rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly through his nose, but the more Toby smirked, the harder it was for Walter to conceal his small grin. Toby wiggled his eyebrows, egging Walter to confess to _anything_ , but the inventor slapped Toby’s hat down over his eyes and pushed himself away from the table. “Like I said,” Walter was now grinning like an idiot. “Nothing happened.”

Before Toby could reply, Walter swiftly marched out of the social center and made his way to the stern, hoping Paige, if she wasn’t already there and waiting for him, choose to see him again.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Toby pushed up his hat and rose to his feet to get back at Walter but frowned when he realized his friend was no longer in sight. “That putz,” Toby uttered as he finished his breakfast and then shoved his hands into his pockets as he sauntered out of the social center. Just as he spotted Walter walking down a flight of steps towards a lower deck, a young, heavy-set man came whirling to the side of the boat. Toby grimaced as the passenger vomited, but as much as he wanted to spy on his friend, he couldn’t ignore a person in need.

“Hey, big guy,” Toby slowly approached the man, preparing himself for anything unpleasant. “Everything all right?”

“I hate boats! I hate water! I hate being here!” The young man exclaimed quickly before another onset of nausea washed over him. Toby, feeling sorry for him, gently rubbed the passenger’s back to soothe him.

“That’s it, let it all out. Just think happy thoughts, and it’ll be over before you know it.” Toby ignored the stares he was receiving by other passengers and added, “Focus on my voice, not on the water or the boat. Just my voice. Can you tell me your name?”

The man inhaled a short breath and swallowed carefully. “Sylvester.”

“My name is Tobias Curtis, but call me Toby. I know I don’t look like I fit the part, but I’m pretty knowledgeable in medicine. Just keep focusing on my voice, all right Sylvester? Sly? Can I call you Sly?”

Sylvester nodded vigorously as he released a breath of air.

“All right Sly, what’s a nice-lookin’ fella like you doin’ down here?” Toby asked softly as Sylvester slowly pushed away from the side of the ship.

“M-My g-grandpa is the captain. He said 3rd class deck would be best suited for my sea sickness. Obviously he was wrong.” Sylvester covered his mouth and turned to vomit again.

Toby immediately looked away. He could tolerate the smell and the sound of vomit, but he absolutely could not stand the sight of it. Nasty stuff. Nasty, nasty stuff.

“Actually, your grandfather is right on money,” Toby replied with a smile. “All of this vomiting… your reaction to being on this ship and being surrounded by water is all in your head, Sly. You’re probably used to feeling sick once you register your surroundings, but lower you are on a ship as long as you are above the waterline, the less you feel the rockiness.”

“That doesn’t help the fact that we’re surrounded by miles and miles and miles of water!” Sylvester snapped between waves of vomits, and Toby chuckled.

“No, no it doesn’t, but you’re less likely to topple over into the water if you’re away from the side.” Sylvester immediately jerked upward and pushed himself away from the railing, causing Toby to laugh even more. “What calms you, Sly?”

“Chess. I like playing Chess a lot.” Sylvester pushed up his glasses, and Toby smirked.

“Well, then, Sly.” Toby pointed behind him. “If no one is missing you upstairs, come with me to the social center, and you and I can play a mean game of chess. I happen to be pretty damn good at it. Next to gambling, Chess happens to be my second favorite hobby.”

“I just so happen to be a Grand Master,” Sylvester smiled.

Toby grinned wider. “Even better.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Your maid informed me you were unwell,” Ruth said the moment she walked into Paige’s bedroom and sighed at the unpleasant sight of her daughter. “Even when crying in bed, Paige, you need to look more like a lady.” Paige turned away from her mother and refused to speak. “Come now, it’ll be much easier to rest without the dress and corset.”

Paige stayed still for a moment but then knew her mother was right so she slowly climbed out of bed and faced the bed post, prompting her mother to unfasten her dress.

After a few minutes of silence and once Paige was out of her dress, her mother started loosening her corset, and said, “You are not allowed to see that young man again, do you understand me? I strictly forbid it!”

Paige frowned. “Must I receive a lecture from you, too, Mother? Drew already made it very clear he doesn’t want me to see Walter again.”

“So the rumors _are_ true,” her mother spat, and Paige rolled her eyes emotionlessly.

“Oh spare me, Mother. I think you and Drew are being absolutely ridiculous about this. Can’t a girl have some fun every once in a while?”

“This is not a game, Paige!” her mother snapped, gripping the laces of Paige’s corset. “Our situation is precarious! You know our money’s gone!”

“Of course I know it’s gone,” Paige frowned as she turned towards her mother the moment her corset fell to the ground. “You remind me every day.”

Ruth suppressed her anger and glowered at her daughter. “Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts. Hidden by a good name. And that name is the _only_ card we have to play.” Ruth grabbed Paige’s arm and squeezed it harder than necessary, causing Paige to wince. “I don’t understand you. It is a fine match with Drew, and your marriage to him will insure our survival.”

Paige, hurt and angry, ripped her arm out of her mother’s grasp and stepped away from her. “How could you put all of this on my shoulders!? You _know_ I don’t like the man.”

“You did once,” her mother reminded her.

“That was before he found his new love. Money.” Paige muttered under her breath, and Ruth resisted the urge to strike her for her disrespect.

“Do you _want_ to see me working as a seamstress?!” Ruth was now crying, but Paige could tell her tears were forced. “Is that what you want?! Do you want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the winds? My God, Paige, how can you be so selfish?!”

“It’s so unfair,” Paige’s nose burned as she blinked back her tears, refusing to let her mother see her cry.

“Of course it’s unfair!” Her mother laughed suddenly. “We’re women. Our choices are never easy.”

Paige sighed in defeat. “I… I don’t love Drew, Mother.”

“And what, you love this steerage boy?” Ruth let out another laugh, mocking her daughter. “Please, Paige. You barely know him.”

“I don’t care if I barely know him, Mother!” Paige yelled almost too loudly. “He’s kind to me. He cares about me, and he makes me feel special. In just these few days, I know more about Walter than I know of Drew. Walter talks to me. He listens to me. Even if… Even if we just met, I feel like I’ve known him my entire lifetime.”

“Stop this nonsense at once!” Ruth exclaimed. “I don’t _care_ if you’ve developed feelings for that godawful man from steerage. You are not to see him again! I want you to write him a letter and tell him to forget you. Break his heart and make him never want to see you again. Then have your maid give the letter to him.”

“You can’t make me do that, Mother!” Paige was horrified at the very thought. “Please don’t make me do that to him.”

“If you don’t put an end to this horrible affair, I can’t control what happens if Drew finds you with him again. If you want to protect this steerage boy from your fiancé, then do him a favor and cut your losses. The sooner, the better.” Ruth tugged Paige to her vanity and forced her to sit down before placing a piece of paper and a ball point pen in front of her.

Paige didn’t dare move.

“If you care for him as much as you say you do, then spare him of the pain Drew might cause him,” Ruth muttered, touching her daughter’s shoulder.

Paige couldn’t hold back her tears anymore as she shakily reached for the pen, suddenly feeling devoid of everything.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Megan carefully opened the door to Paige’s bedchamber and clutched her heart when she found Paige, in bed, silently crying. Megan walked slowly towards her friend and cautiously touched Paige’s arm, not preparing herself for the flinch that followed. “Sorry,” she immediately retracted her hand and sat down at the bottom corner of the bed instead.

Paige inhaled and released a shaky breath as her lips painfully trembled but she said nothing.

“Your mother and Drew have left for church. I suspect they’ll be gone for the next two hours,” Megan said softly as she bravely touched Paige’s arm again, relieved her friend didn’t flinch a second time. Megan gently squeezed her forearm and quietly added, “Is there anything you need me to do?”

Paige, without turning to look at Megan, inhaled another deep breath and quivered before handing Megan an envelope with Walter’s name on it. Megan smiled sadly and nodded, understanding immediately. “I’ll make sure he gets it.”

Megan tucked Paige in comfortably and stroked the side of her face with the backs of her fingers. “Rest up. I’ll come back in a while to check on you.” Without another word, Megan hurried out of Paige’s room and tucked the letter into her apron pocket before swiftly leaving to find Walter.

Paige, once alone again, cried louder and harder as her entire world shattered into pieces.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“I can’t believe I agreed to do this,” Happy grumbled as she rubbed her temples and marched towards the hallway where Paige Dineen was residing. “It should be illegal for everything to be so bright this early in the morning.” Before she could approach the woman’s quarters, a maid stormed out of the suite, almost knocking Happy down. “Watch it!”

“Sorry!” The maid lousily curtsied and whirled around towards the main hallway. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and spun back around towards the mechanic. “Are you here to see Paige? She told me last night someone might be coming to steal her away for the morning.”

“I’m here to bail her out of her duties for the morning so she can meet up with her secret boyfriend.” Happy replied stoically and froze. “I don’t think I was supposed to say that.”

“It’s okay,” the maid laughed. “I know all about Walter. He’s my brother.”

“Oh… _Oh_.” Happy blinked. “That’s… That’s ironic. Anyway, is Paige still inside, or am I too late?”

“She’s resting. She won’t be seeing Walter this morning.”

“Well,” Happy pursed her lips and scanned the hallway. “I guess I’ll be on my way then. If I find O’Brien, I’ll let him know.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m on my way to talk to him. I’m Megan, by the way.” Megan smiled, giving Happy a proper curtsy.

“Happy,” Happy gave Megan a small grin. “I’ll tag along if you don’t mind. I was actually going to the third class social center to see Walter’s friend, Toby, after dropping Paige off. It’s sort of on the way to the stern of the ship, and since I don’t have to steal Paige away, I can just go straight there.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Megan nodded before both woman headed for the third class deck.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Before Megan departed from Happy to talk to her brother, she felt strongly she needed to talk to Toby first and followed Happy into the social center. She spotted Toby playing a game of Chess with another man, one she’d seen only once while walking the halls of the First Class section. Happy took a seat next to Toby and blew air into his ear, causing him to lose focus immediately.

“Seriously?” Toby jerked away from Happy, and the mechanic laughed as Megan cleared her throat.

Megan waited a beat and then started her questioning as soon as Toby whirred around and gave her his undivided attention. “Have you spoken to Walter today?”

“Some,” Toby nodded with a smirk. “He went to the stern of the ship to speak to his new lady friend.”

“About that…,” Megan frowned, remembering the pained look in Paige’s eyes after Drew had left the parlor this morning. “Unfortunately, Paige will not be meeting Walter.” Before Toby could respond or react, Megan continued. “Don’t ask why, but… keep an eye out for Walter. Paige’s… Paige’s fiancé isn’t the friendly type, and if he finds Walter, I fear for what he might do.”

“Because of last night?”

Megan nodded. “Yes. Because of last night.”

“Well, shit.” Toby groaned. “That dumbass can’t do anything without me, can he?!”

“Just look after him, okay?”

Toby nodded swiftly. “Of course.”

“Thanks,” Megan smiled sweetly and patted Toby’s hat. “You’re a good friend.”

“And you and your brother have a hat fetish.” Toby mumbled lowly, causing Megan and Happy to roll their eyes.

“Look who’s talkin’,” Happy murmured. Toby immediately shot her a glare, and she cracked a smile.

Megan smirked at the exchange and then glanced at the other man sitting across from Toby. “Hi.”

The man froze and struggled to respond, bringing a wider smile to Megan’s lips. Eventually, he said, “Y-you’re really, really, really pretty.” He gulped loudly. “But you probably already know that. And that really wasn’t what I was going to say at first, but I got really, really, really nervous and couldn’t think of a proper response so I said the first thing that popped out of my mouth which was that you’re really, really, really pretty, and oh my gosh, I’m still talking. I should stop talking. I should really, really, really stop talking…,” He paused, “That was a lot of reallys…, I’m really, really sorry.”

Megan giggled, and Toby turned towards the man across from him. “Breathe Sylvester. _Breathe_.”

“I am breathing!” Sylvester snapped as he placed a hand over his heart to calm himself. “I just get really nervous around beautiful women.”

Megan flushed as her eyes met Sylvester’s. “I’m Megan.”

“S-Sylvester.”

“Nice to meet you, Sylvester.” Megan grinned, and Sylvester smiled in response. “Anyway,” she returned her attention to Toby. “I’m off.” Before she could hear her friends respond, she swiftly walked out of the social center, needing to talk to her brother as soon as possible.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes, wondering where Paige could be. He knew it would have been a difficult feat to steal her away for the morning, but that was why he begged Happy, late last night, to help her leave without her mother and fiancé expecting anything. As the minutes dragged on with no sight of Paige, he was losing his confidence. Perhaps she had second thoughts. Perhaps she didn’t feel what he felt last night when they kissed in the darkness. Perhaps, dare he ever to consider it, he was only an outlet for her…. She told him how her fiancé was… how he cared more for money than for her so… was it possible Paige was using him to some degree?

He shook his head violently, refusing to believe last night was a lie.

“Walter.”

Instantly, he turned around and found his sister standing a few feet in front of him, holding out a sealed envelope.

“Megan?”

Megan’s expression softened and she gave a sad smile. “I’m sorry, but… Paige… She won’t be seeing you today. She… she can’t.”

Walter suddenly frowned. “Why not?”

“She just… Listen, it’s not my place to tell you, but I always tell you the truth so please trust me, Wally. She _can’t_ see you… no matter how much she may want to.” Megan touched Walter’s arm and handed him the letter. “She wanted me to give this to you. Read it in secret. Perhaps it’ll explain everything you want to know.”

As Megan folded Walter’s fingers around the letter, she stepped up and kissed his cheek before turning to leave. “Megan?”

Megan instantly spun around. “Yes?”

Suddenly, he shook his head and forced a small smile. “N-never mind.”

Megan gave Walter a small grin and stepped forward to kiss his cheek again. “If you need anything, I’ll be with Paige. If you don’t know where the Dineen suite is, ask Happy. She’s in the social center; she should be able to tell you where it is if not lead you there.”

“Okay,” Walter nodded slowly, and then Megan turned on her heels and sauntered away, leaving the inventor alone to read Paige’s letter. He eagerly opened it and staggered towards one of the benches. After sitting down, he leaned forward, propping his elbows on top of his knees before sweeping his eyes over the fancy calligraphy. He noticed tear stains almost immediately and frowned, unsure he wanted what she had to say, but despite his doubts, he couldn’t stop himself.

 

 

> **_Dear Walter,_ **
> 
> **_I cannot tell you how grateful I am for everything you have done for me these past few days. You gave me a reason to live when I was sure I had nothing else to live for. You made me feel important and beautiful and reminded me of what it was like to be happy again. For that, thank you._ **
> 
> **_I will never forget last night nor ever meeting you, but… but I can’t see you again._ **
> 
> **_Please don’t come looking for me._ **
> 
> **_With all my heart,_ **
> 
> **_Paige Dineen_ **

“No. NO!” Walter suddenly crumpled the letter and ran to the edge of the ship before tossing it overboard. His head was swimming. How could she not see him again? Last night’s kiss was too powerful for her to never want to see him again, and even though he knew she was promised to another man, she didn’t seem fazed last night. She didn’t seem to care so why did she suddenly care now. Why did she send him a letter instead of telling him to his face that she wasn’t interested in being with him? WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE LEAD HIM ON IF SHE DIDN’T WANT TO LEAVE HER FIANCÉ?!

Suddenly he froze.

Both Megan and Paige had said the word “can’t.”

Not “won’t” or “refuses to,” but “can’t.”

He frowned and clenched his fists. Something didn’t seem right about any of this.

…

He had to see Paige.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I was actually going to make this a longer chapter, but I felt like this was a good place to leave you wanting more, muahahahaha.

Please let me know what you think. I struggled with some pieces in this chapter.


	9. Broken Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a scene to the last chapter!!! Be sure to read it (it's somewhere in the middle) BEFORE reading this chapter.

**WriterFreak001:**

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER** , I added a pretty significant scene to the previous chapter. I originally meant to include it, but somehow it didn’t make it into the final draft. BUT IT IS THERE NOW! However, I strongly advise you to re-read the last chapter because it’s important to the storyline. This chapter will reference that added scene so it’s best you read it BEFORE reading this one. ;)

* * *

 

**Trigger warning: domestic violence mentioned**

* * *

 

** The Scorpion **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 9:  **

** Broken Soul **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Megan asked her brother as she led him towards Paige’s suite. “If you’re caught inside Paige’s chambers, you’ll be arrested.”  

“It’s worth the risk,” Walter replied swiftly as though it was the most logical solution on the planet. “I need to see her, and… and something tells me she wants to see me too. Besides,” the inventor smirked, “The whole reason I went back to my quarters to change into that penguin suite was so I _wouldn’t_ get caught.”

“But Drew and Mrs. Dineen know who you are, Wally,” Megan frowned as she stopped in front of the door leading to their destination. “And if they come back from church while you’re still here, I have no doubt in my mind that Mr. Baker will have you arrested. He already has a reason not to like you, and you’ll just be fueling that fire. I’ll ask again, Walter. Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

“Yes,” Walter nodded promptly. “I told you. It’s worth the risk.”

Megan gave her brother a small smile. “All right then,” she unlocked the door. “Godspeed to you.”

“Thank you, Megan,” Walter grinned appreciatively and slipped inside the door with Megan following in tow.

Megan touched Walter’s arm to stop him from going further. “We’re currently in the sitting room. Pass that door,” she pointed to a single door centered along the wall in front of them, “is a large foyer. Paige’s room is in the back, down a small hallway across from the foyer’s entrance. I will stay in the sitting room and be on the lookout. If I hear anyone approaching the suite, I’ll knock three times on Paige’s door. To the left of Paige’s bed, there is a closet. Inside the closet, all the way to the back, is a hidden door leading to the breakfast parlor. You’ll have to climb through one of the windows in order to escape. You’ll have to be on your own from there.”

“I think I can manage,” Walter muttered as he started for the door leading to the foyer.

“One more thing,” Megan said suddenly, causing the inventor to stop in his tracks, but he didn’t turn around to face his sister.  “Paige is… she’s in a delicate situation. It’s not my place to tell you, but… prepare for anything. I can’t guarantee she’ll want you to see her right now.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Walter mumbled, unsure what his sister was trying to say. “Thanks again, Megan, for doing this for me.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Wally.”

Without a response, Walter pushed his way into the foyer and slowly walked towards Paige’s bedchamber. His confidence was suddenly wavering, but he had to see her again. He _needed_ to see her again. And when his hand touched the handle and gently tugged it downward, he pushed the door forward slightly, knowing there was no going back now. Swallowing his nerves, he squeezed into Paige’s bedroom and closed the door softly.

The curtains had been drawn around her bed, concealing her from him, but he still continued towards her. “M-Megan,” came her quiet, hoarse voice, “i-is that you?” Walter centered himself in front of the side of her bed, itching to force open the curtains and hold her tightly in his arms as he had previously done the night before. “M-Megan?”

Walter gently cleared his throat, not wanting to startle her. “It’s me.”

Paige suddenly grew silent and inhaled a deep breath before shakily mumbling, “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“I know,” Walter answered immediately. “I know I’m not supposed to be here, but I needed to see you again….”

Paige, though Walter couldn’t see her, blinked back her tears and clutched her chest. “I… I c-can’t see you anymore…. Please… just… just go.”

“Why not?” Walter, out of impulse, pushed the curtains open and knelt down face her, suddenly becoming aware of her swollen cheek. He reached out to touch it, but she flinched so he drew his hand back quickly. He changed the subject instantly, and his voice grew very dark. “Who did that to you?”

Paige inhaled deeply as tears threatened to spill, but her quivering lips and her throbbing heart wouldn’t let her speak.

“Paige,” Walter’s voice softened as he leaned closer to her, “Who hurt you?”

Still, she didn’t answer. She was too afraid to say anything.

“Was it your mother?”

She shook her head slowly.

“Drew?”

The color drained from Paige’s cheeks as she swallowed thickly. Walter clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, suddenly wanting to hurt the bastard for hurting Paige. “Where is he? He needs to be taught a lesson!”

Walter jumped to his feet, preparing himself to storm through the entire ship to find Drew, but Paige immediately grabbed his arm, prompting him to fall back onto his knees and give her his undivided attention.

“Please don’t,” Paige pleaded as she squeezed his arm. “Please don’t do anything.”

“Paige… He hurt you.”

She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second before releasing another shaky breath. “It’s not the first time he’s struck me… He sometimes has a hard time managing his anger and tends to, occasionally, take it out on me. I’m… I’m already used to it.”

“But you shouldn’t have to be,” Walter mumbled, lacing his fingers with hers. “No one should be allowed to treat you so horribly.” He kissed the back of her hand and added, “Tell me to slug him, and I will… as many times as you want me to.”

“Even if you did punch him, the cycle won’t stop, and he’ll have you arrested for assaulting him. I… I can’t have that.” Paige shook her head, wanting so much to ignore her mother’s demands and her fiancé’s threats and kiss Walter senselessly.

“Run away with me,” Walter muttered softly, his piercing eyes telling her he was dead serious with his offer. “You said it yourself; you hate the life you’re living, and I can’t stand the way they treat you.” He paused and kissed her knuckles slowly. “When we get off of this ship, I want you to come with me. Please,” his eyes pleaded, “Please consider it?”

“Walter,” Paige gazed deeply into his eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. “As much as I want to, as much as I really, really want to run away with you, I can’t. I… I have duties I must fulfill. My mother… She’s counting on me marrying Drew so that our… _her_ … fortune could be restored. If I run away, my mother will have nothing. I wouldn’t be able to live with that sort of betrayal.”

“Is that what you want, though?”

Paige guiltily looked away from Walter. “It… It doesn’t matter what I want.”

“It matters to me,” Walter whispered, squeezing her hand. He shifted slightly until he was hovering over her and caressed her unbruised cheek. “Everything you want, Paige, matters to me.”

She mindlessly leaned her face into his palm and closed her eyes as more tears fell. When they fluttered open, she bit her lip and almost melted from the intensity of Walter’s gaze. And before she knew it, the memory of last night sparked something within her, and she was gripping his face and yanking him downward for a hungry kiss.

God, she hated her life. He was right. She wanted nothing more than to run away with Walter and forget her life as a first class lady, even if it meant sending her wretched mother to the streets.

Paige clutched his thick curls between her fingers and moaned deeply into his mouth as he fluttered his tongue against hers, both of them wanting nothing but each other in the moment. He was absolutely driving her crazy with the way he was refusing to move his mouth from her lips, but as his palms hovered over the front of her chemise and rested on top of her concealed breasts, she didn’t seem to care anymore.  

Before she completely lost her mind, she pushed Walter up slightly and started kicking down the sheets, but then Walter understood what she was trying to do so he lifted himself almost completely off of her and peeled the sheets away from her body himself. Not even seconds passed before he was pinning her to the mattress and kissing her again.

Paige whimpered his name as his mouth moved off of her lips and feathered light kisses down her jaw towards her ear before trailing down to the base of her neck. He slid her chemise sleeve down her shoulder and lightly sucked on her skin as he slowly rolled his hips against hers. Her eyes rolled from the euphoria she was feeling, and she widened her legs and wrapped them around him, wanting to feel more of the sensations he was sending straight through her core.

He gently squeezed her breasts, strumming his thumbs over her pert nipples through the soft fabric of her chemise, and Paige just about lost her mind, wanting him to strip her clothes off like a wild man and kiss her everywhere. She wanted to feel his tongue touch every surface of her body. _Every_ surface.

But suddenly, her mother’s words resurfaced, reminding her why she had promised not to engage with Walter ever again. She tried to drown them out, focusing solely on the moment of Walter kissing her and holding her and… loving her, but the more she tried to forget them, the louder they grew inside her mind.

Without warning, she pushed Walter away and immediately covered herself up with her sheets. He stared at her with confusion, and she hated herself for allowing her mother’s reign to win over her heart. “I-I’m s-sorry,” she bit her lip and inhaled deeply. “I can’t… I can’t do this with you….”

“Paige…”

“I said I can’t do this with you!” Paige wrapped her arms around herself and blinked back her tears as she gazed into his hurt expression. “I…,” she swallowed thickly, “I’m promised to another man, Walter. We can’t… we can’t be doing this. I can’t… I can’t be doing this.”

“But you said…”

“Forget what I said,” Paige unnecessarily snapped. “I know my place in the world and c-can’t be fraternizing with you.”

“I thought….”

“You thought wrong!”

Walter blinked, trying to understand her sudden transition. “You were the one who kissed me first, Paige.”

“A moment of weakness,” Paige muttered under her breath, her words sending daggers through Walter’s heart. “Y-you need to go.”

“P—”

“NOW!”

Walter immediately climbed off of the bed, almost stumbling backwards as he backed away from her. He swiftly made his way to the door, but stopped. He turned towards her, but she didn’t dare look at him. “I wish you and your fiancé the best.” His words made Paige want to vomit and cry harder than ever, and he hated himself for forcing out those words, but what else could he say?

Before she could say something in return, Walter slowly opened her bedroom door and uttered goodbye.

Perhaps for good.  

And as he stormed out of the suite, not giving his sister any explanation, he didn’t hear the heavy, brokenhearted sobs echoing from the room he had just left.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I promise the next chapter will have less angst! :)

  1. If you didn’t read the beginning author’s note, please do so! There is important information up there!!!




	10. Inceptum Finis

**WriterFreak001:**

Nothing new really, but there IS a very important note at the end of the chapter.

If you haven’t, check out my newest short fic, “Because of Ralph.”

* * *

 

** The Scorpion **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

 

** Chapter 10:  **

** Inceptum Finis **

**_ ‘The Beginning of the End’ _ **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Walter, wait!” Megan exclaimed as she chased after her brother. “Walter, slow down, please!” Despite his desire to run as far away from Paige as possible, he found himself stopping as his sister caught up to him. “Walter,” Megan inhaled deeply and placed a hand against her chest to catch her breath, “As much as I respect Paige and her privacy, there’s something you should know.”

Walter remained silent and refused to look at his sister so she took his quiet response as an invitation to explain further.

“You have to know… Paige, she’s… she’s absolutely smitten with you. Last night, she couldn’t stop talking about you, and her eyes never stopped sparkling every time she spoke your name.” Megan paused to see if she caused a reaction from Walter, but when she detected no change in his expression, she continued. “I know… I know it’s hard to believe, but you have to understand that Paige’s life is not an easy one to live. I’ve seen firsthand how her mother and fiancé treat her, and if I didn’t want to be arrested, I’d clobber them for treating her so poorly. Her mother is a very intimidating woman, and as I was about to check in on Paige this morning… after her fiancé struck her, I overheard her mother demanding her not to see you anymore.”

Finally, Walter spoke. “Is it such a bad thing that I’m not rich enough for her?”

“Trust me, Wally,” Megan touched his arm gently. _“Nothing_ is wrong about you. _Everything_ is wrong about Paige’s mother and fiancé. They have no respect for us, but believe me when I say this; there is _nothing_ wrong about not having money. We get by just as fine as any first class family; we just have to work for our living, and that’s not a bad thing, either. And Paige knows that; she doesn’t care about your lack of money; if she did, the poor girl wouldn’t be crying her eyes out.”

“If she didn’t care about my financial status… or lack thereof, why would she tell me she can’t see me anymore? Why would she push me away?” Walter shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking again, and Megan felt so sorry for her younger brother. Never had she ever seen him so defeated.

Megan followed him and squeezed his arm, prompting him to stop walking. “Give it time, Walter. Writing that letter wasn’t her decision. She was against it from the start.”

Walter suddenly looked at his sister, unsure how to react to her comment. “Why… How… I… I don’t understand.”

“Her mother can be intimidating, remember?” Megan gave her brother a small smile. “Paige is protecting you, Wally. She knows that if she’s caught with you, her fiancé will do everything in his power to have you arrested. He’s a twisted megalomaniac who can’t stand to lose to anyone.” She pressed a soft kiss to her brother’s cheek and lightly smacked it with her palm. “Don’t give up, okay?”

Walter inhaled a deep breath and then nodded. “Okay.”

He suddenly knew what he had to do.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige lagged behind her mother and fiancé as they followed Mr. Quinn along the top deck, determined not to pay attention to anything around her. Because of her mother’s insistence that she never see Walter again, she was as empty as she felt when she boarded the Scorpion, slaved into a world she no longer wanted to be part of.

If only she could run away and never look back.

“Paige,” her mother barked, “stop sulking and hasten your pace.”

Paige looked up, not realizing they were already at the stern, and she slowly glanced over to the space underneath the docking bridge, remembering the way she and Walter kissed in the darkness. It was only hours ago he was in her bedchambers, kissing her senselessly before she ruined the moment and demanded he leave immediately. She inhaled a deep breath and blinked back her tears, not wanting to give her mother the satisfaction of breaking her further. “I’m sorry,” she spoke quietly, “I think I’m still ill. Perhaps it’s best I rest until lunch.”

She turned to leave, but her mother swiftly walked over to her and grabbed her hand. “You will do no such thing. You slept almost all morning and missed church. Mr. Quinn has so graciously agreed to give us a tour of the Scorpion when he could be doing other things. I will not allow you to embarrass us any further.”

Paige scoffed and ripped her arm out of her mother’s strong grip before marching towards everyone else. As an attempt to avoid speaking to Drew and to her mother, she approached Patrick Quinn and said, “Mr. Quinn, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned…, forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone on board.”

“About half, actually,” Patrick replied in agreement and then smiled admiringly. “Paige, you miss nothing, do you? In fact,” he added with a chuckle, “I put in these new type of davits, which can take an extra row of boats here. But,” he frowned, “it was thought, by some,” he glared at Bruce Ismay, “that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled.”

Drew laughed loudly. “Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!”

Patrick ignored Drew’s comment and gave Paige a soft smile. “Sleep soundly, young Paige. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She’s all the lifeboat you need.”

Paige forced a smile and turned towards the horizon, watching a group of birds flutter by and wishing, so desperately, she could do the same thing too. Seconds passed, and she eventually resumed her stroll, slowly following the group once again. Thankfully, this time, her mother did not reprimand her.

They passed seven life boats before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She immediately whipped around and found Walter, in disguise, gesturing her to follow him. She quickly glanced at her mother and noticed the prude woman wasn’t paying any attention to her anymore. Almost instantly, she cut away from the group, hoping no one would notice, and slipped through the door Walter had opened. Walter, following closely behind, carefully closed the door behind her and took her hand, dragging her away from the windows.

“Walter,” Paige protested even though she was inwardly delighted to see him, “This is impossible. I told you already. I can’t see you.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Walter gazed into her eyes, and it took every bit of strength for her not to cave into her desires to grab his face and kiss him as if her life depended on his breath breathing into her.

“Can’t,” she repeated, and he cupped her cheeks gently but firmly.

“Screw them and what they think,” Walter leaned in closer to her, and Paige softly bit her lip. “You can do whatever you want, Paige. Don’t let your life be defined by birthright.”

“Walter,” Paige lightly pushed him away from her and stepped backwards, pressing her back against the wall. “It’s not as easy as you think. I can’t… I can’t just leave.”

“Paige,” Walter stepped towards her and gripped her shoulders. “You’re no picnic. You’re a spoiled little brat even, but underneath all of that, you’re a strong, pure heart, and you’re the most amazing, most astounding woman I’ve ever known and –”

“Walter, I—”

Walter pressed his index finger against her lips and quietly shushed her. “No, wait. Let me try to get this out,” he paused, wanting so desperately to shut up and kiss her and just show her what he’s trying to tell her, but he knew… he anticipated… that if he wanted to get _anywhere_ with her at all, he needed to be honest with her. He needed to use his words so that was exactly what he was going to do. He slowly removed his index finger from her lips and whispered, “You’re amazing…, and I know I have nothing to offer you, Paige. I know that. But I’m involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can’t turn away without knowing you’re going to be all right.”  

Paige’s eyes stung with tears, not expecting Walter’s honesty. No one, not even her own mother, had ever been so honest to her before Walter. She exhaled a shaky breath and combed her fingers through her bangs. “You’re making this very hard…. I’ll be fine, Walter, really.”

“I don’t think so,” Walter muttered lowly, sending eliciting shivers down Paige’s spine. He leaned closer to her, almost pinning her against the wall with his hands sliding down her arms slowly. “They’ve got you in a glass jar like a Danaus plexippus.”

“A w-what?”

“Danaus plexippus. Genus species for Monarch Butterfly. Anyway,” Walter shook his head, needing to refocus his mind, “if you don’t break out, you’re going to go back to that state I found you in two nights ago. Maybe not right away because you’re a strong woman, but sooner or later, the fire within you is going to burn out…, and I can’t… I can’t let that happen.”

Paige pinned her bottom lip between her teeth as tears threatened to spill. “It’s not up to you to save me, Walter.”

“You’re right,” Walter agreed swiftly as he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Only you can do that.”

Paige suddenly felt cornered and inwardly began to panic. As much as she wanted to be with Walter and run away with him, she didn’t know how. She didn’t know how to leave the only world she’s ever known, and that frightened her immensely. “I-I’m s-sorry,” Paige pushed Walter away from her and ran towards the door. “I have to get back, they’ll miss me. Please,” she turned around and gave Walter a defeated look as her voice cracked with more emotion than she wanted to convey. “Pl-Please, Walter, f-for both our sakes,” she swallowed thickly, “leave me alone.”

And without another word, Paige slipped through the door, leaving Walter alone in the dark.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige stared lifelessly at the elegant table in front of her as her mother chatted away with her friends. Once again, she was bragging about the details of her future wedding with Drew, and Paige was growing very tired of her mother’s strange gossiping talent (perhaps the only talent her mother possessed). She didn’t want to hear her mother’s jokes and stories about her wedding. She didn’t even want to be there, sitting at the table, pretending to be enjoying herself.

Walter was right.

She couldn’t keep up her pretenses anymore, and it was only a matter of time before she was going to burst again.

Paige slowly turned her attention to a young mother and her little daughter having tea. The four-year-old girl wore white gloves and was daintly picking up a cookie as her mother corrected her on her posture and the way she held the teacup. The little girl, from what Paige could tell, was trying so hard to please her mother, and the young woman could relate. She spent an entire lifetime living in her mother’s shadow, trying to be the perfect daughter for her, but even her attempts were never praised. Only critiqued. It was always about what Paige could do better, and even though she was almost a grown woman, she knew she would never be the daughter her mother always wanted.

She was not a bird in a cage.

She was a free spirit, and she wanted to _be_ a free spirit, consequences be damned.

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Paige suddenly rose to her feet, “I have somewhere I need to be.”

As Paige started dashing off, her mother excused herself and chased after her. “Paige!” She grabbed her daughter’s arm and squeezed it as hard as she could. “I told you not to see that steerage boy again!”

“I’ll do as I please,” Paige frowned as she ripped her arm away from her mother’s strong grip.

“You’re getting married in a few weeks! You’ll ruin everything,” her mother hissed.

“I don’t want to marry Drew, and I won’t,” Paige shook her head and stepped away from her mother. “I don’t love him…, and even if I don’t love Walter now… even if I just met him… I can see myself, one day, loving him. I’m happy being with him, Mother, and if you can’t respect that… if you wish unhappiness on me for the rest of my life and force me to be with Drew, I won’t hesitate to take my life. I almost did it once before, but then Walter saved my life and gave me a reason to live. I don’t want to be miserable anymore, Mother. I just want to be happy.”

“Paige,” Ruth grabbed Paige’s sleeve, accidentally tearing it at the seam. “I can’t allow you to do this! We _need_ the money.”

Paige ripped away from her mother, tearing the sleeve even more. She didn’t care though. “If you want the money so badly, then you marry Drew yourself! I’m done torturing myself, Mother. And there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

Without another word, Paige scampered off to find Walter.

She made a big mistake earlier, and she hoped it wasn’t too late.

**~ SCORPION ~**

Walter didn’t know how long he had been staring at the sunset as the water swelled the ship underneath him. He stood at the apex of the bow railing, just inches away absolute peril if he ever accidentally leaned forward enough, and gazed outward, watching the sleepy sky paint the water with warm red, orange, and yellow colors as the sun dipped just below the horizon.

He didn’t even notice the quiet footfalls stopping behind him.

“Hello, Walter.”

Walter, completely surprised to hear her voice, spun around to find Paige smiling at him. He grinned, drinking in the sight of her. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her dress a bit torn, and her hair blew gently about her face. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

“I changed my mind.”

Walter suddenly grinned wider as she stepped towards him.

“Toby said you might be up h—”

“Shhhh,” Walter didn’t need an explanation. “Come here.”

Paige complied without protesting, and he slid his hands around her waist, pinning her against him. He leaned forward slightly as though he was going to kiss her and whispered, “Close your eyes.”

“Okay,” she laughed, and he turned them around before facing Paige away from the ship and towards the horizon. He stood right behind her and raised her arms outward like a bird spreading her wings. He lowered his hands to her waist and tugged her closer to him as he placed a kiss on the back of her shoulder. “Okay,” he breathed against her skin, “Open them.”

Paige slowly fluttered her eyes open and immediately gasped, seeing nothing but sky and water. She felt as though there was no ship under them at all, like they were freely soaring in the wind, not having a care in the world. The water below them hissed against the ship, and a wide smile colored Paige’s lips. “I’m flying!”

She leaned forward carefully, arching her back, and Walter kept her steady so she wouldn’t plummet to her death while he was romancing her. Paige closed her eyes and felt herself floating far above the sea. For the first time in her life, she felt free of the world she was born into, and she wasn’t scared anymore. Walter was right there, with her, prepared to face every obstacle they face together.

Paige gently leaned back and pressed the back of her shoulders against Walter’s chest as he pushed forward slightly against her. Gradually, Walter outstretched his arms and lace his fingers with hers, intertwining them slowly. Their fingers flutter together, caressing through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers, and suddenly, they were oblivious of the world around them.

Walter tipped his face forward into Paige’s blowing hair, and allowed her scent to overwhelm him, wanting to surround himself with her in any possible way. As his cheek rested against her ear, Paige turned her head until her lips hovered in front of his and then lowered her arms, turning further until there was no space between them. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing her firmly against him as his mouth molded perfectly against hers.

Paige finally felt like she was home.

**…**

Paige’s frail hands shook as her memories of her first and only love washed over her, longing, still, to return to that time in her life, just to feel Walter’s soft lips touching hers once more. She wrapped her arms around her body and blinked back her tears, muttering, “That was the last time the Scorpion ever saw daylight.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I am in a pool of feels right now.

ANYWAY onto the important note: A few chapters ago, I made an announcement, saying that I wouldn’t kill off Walter like _Titanic_ killed of Jack. When I initially wrote the first chapter, I was planning on killing him off in a similar fashion but changed my mind, n0t remembering how I initially set up the story. I tried thinking of an outcome of where Walter could survive without changing the storyline at the beginning, but I couldn’t think of anything creative or believable.

That being said, prepare for a large amount of feels because I am planning, when the chapter comes, to return to my initial decision to kill Walter off. This is not a spoiler alert, but a trigger warning for the rest of the story. If you don’t think you could handle character death, I won’t be mad if you stop reading now. However, if you choose to continue reading, please no flames when it happens.

Thank you.

 


	11. Request

**WriterFreak001:**

Sorry for the delay. I’ve been super busy and super sleepy these past few weeks. Since Walter is obviously not someone who draws nude women like Jack does, the drawing scene will not happen in this fic.

A few important notes at end of chapter.

* * *

 

** The Scorpion **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 11:  **

** Request **

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Everyone else is at the gala so we won’t have to worry about intrusions for a while,” Paige giggled softly as Walter nuzzled his lips and nose against her throat, distracting her from opening the suite door. She tipped her head back against his shoulder and purred softly, dropping her hand from the handle. She closed her eyes and breathed him in as his arms enveloped her into a gentle embrace.

Walter, with one arm still pinning her against him, leaned forward slightly and tugged on the handle, completing Paige’s forgotten task. As soon as the door clicked open, he swiftly whirled her inside and kicked the door closed, and as soon as he was sure they were alone, his lips were on hers again, kissing her deeply.

Paige automatically strung her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his as he consumed her. They clumsily walked in a desperate frenzy towards her bed chamber, knocking over a few of her mother’s heirlooms in the process, and tripped over a Persian rug, sending them both to the ground. The moment they hit the floor just inside her bedroom, both of them were laughing hysterically.

Walter rolled off of her and clutched his ribcage as his head fell backwards and smacked lightly against the ground, and Paige turned over slightly and touched her forehead to his shoulder, unable to stop herself from giggling. Her right hand crawled over his torso and linked fingers with his, and she just collapsed on top of him. After Walter’s laughter subsided, he brought his palm to her face and tilted her chin towards him so he could see her eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” Walter whispered hoarsely, his eyes glossed with desire.

Paige blushed fiercely. Gently, she traced the back of her hand along the side of his face and leaned closer to him, wondering where Walter had been all of her life. She caressed his jaw and kissed him once, then twice. “Did you really mean it?”

“Did I really mean what?” Walter muttered as he brought her fingertips to his lips, kissing them delicately.

Paige’s hair fell to one side of her shoulder as she eased her free fingers into his curls and traced her thumb over the lines of his forehead. “What you said to me, earlier. In the room off of the deck.”

“Hm,” Walter mused as his lips cracked a tiny smile, “I recall saying a lot of things.”

“I’m being serious,” Paige giggled, lightly smacking him in the chest for being a smartass. “‘You jump, I jump.’ Did you really mean it?”

“I did,” Walter nodded slowly as he reached up to cup her cheek. “I meant every word.”

Paige smiled warmly and leaned into his palm as she turned slightly to kiss it. Her hazel irises flickered towards his as her nails scratched his scalp just over his ear. “Do you love me?”

The words were out before she could stop herself, but she quickly found that she didn’t care when she saw the smile finding Walter’s mouth.

With his hand still cradling her head, he guided her face down to his and touched his lips to hers before responding. “I… I don’t know.”

Paige frowned instantly as tears threatened to spill. “Oh,” she replied drily and started to push herself off of him, but he grabbed her wrist and tugged her back down again, letting out a soft chuckle.

“You didn’t let me explain myself,” Walter latched his arms around her and pinned her against him to keep her from leaving despite her protests. “I don’t know if what I feel for you is love,” Walter suddenly continued, causing the young woman to still her movements and watch him carefully. Walter’s eyes locked with hers, and he eventually added, “I’ve never been in love before so I don’t know what it feels like. I don’t even know if there even _is_ a word that describes the crazy feelings I feel for you.

“I… I just… when it comes to you,” he cupped her cheeks, “I feel almost _too_ much.” He touched her nose to his and fluttered his eyes closed, whispering, “Just know this,” he kissed her cheek and nuzzled his nose against her neck, “I can’t…,” he swallowed thickly, “I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you in it, and if that’s what love is, then yes, I am in love with you, but if it’s not, then whatever I feel for you is infinitely greater than anything I’ve ever felt for anything… for anyone.”

Paige drew in a slow breath and slowly smiled, telling Walter he had said the right thing. She leaned in to kiss him once more and whispered against his lips, “I love you, too, Mr. Walter O’Brien.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Checkmate,” Sylvester beamed at Toby proudly and grinned widely. “That’s three games in a row, Toby; clearly, you’re no match for a Grand Master.”

Toby sighed in defeat and yawned as he rose his hands into the air. “I surrender. I’m too tired to play any more chess tonight.”

“Really?” Sylvester cocked an eyebrow, and Toby nodded slowly. “I could play chess all night and all day if I wanted. Such a great, intellectual game.”

“Agreed,” Toby gave Sylvester a thumb’s up. “It’s a great game, no doubt. It just gives me a headache every now and then. Especially after playing multiple games in a row.”

“Do you have a headache now?”

“No,” Toby shook his head and laughed quietly. “I’m just tired as hell. Didn’t get a lot of sleep these past few nights. Been entertaining a certain lady friend if you know what I mean.”

“Ew,” Sylvester grimaced, causing Toby to chuckle louder.

“Absolutely no regrets though.”

Suddenly, something hard dropped on Toby’s head, and he groaned as Happy casually placed a glass of beer down on the table before sitting down next to him. “Ow, woman! Why d’ya gotta hit me all the time?!”

“Because,” Happy rolled her eyes while taking a sip of her beer, “you say stupid things sometimes.”

Toby couldn’t argue against her stance so he grumbled something low to himself and rubbed his head, causing the woman to silently grin. Her smile did not go unnoticed by Sylvester, but he chose not to address it.

(He’d rather live to be 70 one day…)

Sylvester suddenly spotted the pretty lady, Megan, making her way to the table. She looked absolutely tired, and Sylvester feared she was working herself too hard.

(He certainly hoped she wasn’t.)

“Hi guyyyyys,” Megan sighed loudly as she took a seat between Sylvester and Happy, Megan spotted Happy’s beer glass and picked it up without saying a word before chugging down the whole thing, warranting stares from the other three. “I swear,” Megan slammed the glass down, “those two exhaust me!”

Happy was the first to speak. “Are they still avoiding each other?”

“I don’t know,” Megan shrugged slowly. “The last thing I knew, Walter was storming out of Paige’s suite, and even though I encouraged him not to give up on Paige, I don’t really know what’s going on between them. They _could_ have made up, but if they did, it would certainly be news to me.”

“Rest assured, Megan. Those two have _definitely_ made up,” Toby grinned ear to ear, and three pairs of eyes intensely stared at him.

“What makes you say that?”

“Gee,” Toby shrugged, “I don’t knowww…. Maybe it’s because I saw them snogging each other at the bow of the ship earlier tonight.”

“You did?!” Megan blinked with surprise. “They were?!”

Toby nodded. “Yup. Totally thought they were going to devour each other with the way they were kissing and freely running their hands all over the place.”

“Let’s just hope Jerkass Fiancé doesn’t find out,” Happy replied nonchalantly. “If he does, Walter will be a dead man.”

“My brother can take care of himself,” Megan replied quietly. “It’s Paige I worry for…. Her fiancé is a violent man and won’t hesitate to strike her if he believes it’s warranted.”

Toby touched Megan’s arm and squeezed it gently. “I’m sure everything will be all right.

“I hope,” Megan sighed way too loudly and closed her eyes briefly before flashing Toby a small smile. “I sincerely hope so.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

“I used to have one of these,” Walter muttered as he traced his fingers along the old rolling film camera hidden in the corner of Paige’s bedroom. “Of course, the model I owned was older and much more out of style, but the mechanics are basically the same.”

“An inventor _and_ a photographer,” Paige giggled as she pinned her favorite butterfly comb into her hair. “You are a man with many talents.”

“I assure you,” Walter chuckled as he stepped away from the camera, “I’m hardly that.”

“If you have any photographs you have taken, I would love to see them someday.” Paige replied as she rose from her chair and slowly approached him with a beaming smile coloring her lips.

“I have some in my bag,” Walter said, and Paige silently encouraged him to fetch them. Walter spun around immediately and located his bag near her door before fishing for his collection of photographs. Once he found them, he clutched the small booklet to his chest and cleared his throat as he turned towards her. “No one knows about these…. Not even Megan or Toby.”

Before Walter could explain his photos, Paige grabbed his booklet – much like she did when she had grabbed his notebook the day before last – and started flipping through them. There were photographs of families, children playing, people laughing, sunsets, birds flying, and… nude women? “Oh my,” Paige blinked rapidly and then found Walter looking away from her, flooded with embarrassment. “I can see why Megan and Toby doesn’t know about these….”

“In my defense, I only took those to gain some extra money…. When I was in France, a woman saw me with my camera after I had taken it to a shop for repairs and asked me to take some photographs of her. I agreed, thinking they would be innocent stills of her smiling and such…. Before I knew it, she was walking into her living room, wearing nothing, and told me to take pictures of her…. She promised to pay well, so… not really thinking much of it, I took them…. Those prints were the only ones I took. After that, it didn’t feel right fishing for willing women so I decided gambling was a better pursuit.”

“And yet you still had them printed?” Paige cocked an eyebrow, and Walter’s cheeks flushed as he scratched his neck.

“I printed those to deliver them to her, but her neighbor claimed she went away to live with her cousin so I didn’t bother tracking her down. I just… kept them in the back of my booklet in case I ever encountered her again. B-But,” Walter forced a laugh, “it doesn’t matter anymore. I can pitch them now.”

“No, don’t.” Paige shook her head.

“No?” Walter was not expecting this reaction. “A-Aren’t you offended by them?”

Paige giggled and shook her head. “No. These,” she lifted the group of photographs, “are _really_ good. They are a part of your portfolio, Walter. You should keep them.”

“A-Are you sure?”

Paige nodded. “You never know,” she shrugged and closed the booklet, handing it back to him, “they could be worth something someday.”

“I highly doubt it,” Walter chuckled as he tucked the booklet underneath his arm, “But if you insist…”

“I do insist,” Paige pecked him on the cheek and wickedly grinned. “However…”

“However?”

“However, I want you to do something for me in return.”

“What s-sort of thing?” Walter asked, unsure of what he had just walked himself into.

Without answering his question, Paige dashed off only to return a minute later, dangling a large, deep blue jeweled necklace on her finger.  “Drew insists upon lugging this thing everywhere,” Paige giggled as she held out her palm for Walter to examine the jewel. “I swear it’s his most prized possession.”

“Is it,” Walter blinked several times, unsure if what he was looking at was actually real. “Is it a _real_ diamond?”

“The largest in the world, in fact,” Paige chuckled as she curled her fingers around the gem. “He bought it for me several months ago, but he doesn’t trust me to keep it so anytime I didn’t wear it, he would lock it away, determined to protect it at all cost.”

“I don’t think I would have trusted myself either,” Walter muttered to himself, but Paige had heard his little mumbling and giggled quietly.

“Anyway,” Paige swung the diamond side to side, “I want you use that camera and take a photograph of me wearing this.”

Walter nodded and smiled, “I can do that.”

“Wearing _only_ this,” Paige added as an afterthought, and all color drained from Walter’s face.

He swallowed thickly as she smirked ear to ear. “I… I can d-do that.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOR FREAKING EVER TO WRITE!!! Like, seriously, I would have it written and then would hate it and then would re-write it and then would add to it and then would subtract from it, etc.

Anyway, I hope you liked this installment.

** Important notes:  **

1) There won’t be another update for a while for any of my stories once I’ve updated _Because of Ralph_. My computer is out of sorts and needs to be fixed so I decided to upload new chapters first before dropping my computer off to get fixed. I think I’ll be without a computer for a week at least. Hopefully not longer, because that would absolutely suck!!!

2) Please know that I struggled greatly with my final decision in having Walter die later on in the story. Please do not tell me how to write my story. I’ve already thought it out, and Walter’s inevitable demise will be slightly different than Jack’s, making it more believable.

3) If you have nothing nice to say, please don’t say anything at all. You don’t have to be reading any of my works. You can stop any time you want, and I won’t be mad.    

Anyway, let me know what you think of the chapter.  


	12. Perfection

**WriterFreak001:**

This chapter was really hard to write, for some reason. :/ I hope you like it nonetheless.

PS. I’ve done the best research I could about early 1900 photography so… bear with me because there wasn’t a lot to go off of. I could look up names of old cameras, but I didn’t seem to find anything about how they work or how long it takes for them to develop so, if what I’m writing is completely wrong, just… suspend your disbelief, please. Thanks!

* * *

 

** The Scorpion **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** Chapter 12:  **

** Perfection **

**~ SCORPION ~**

Paige inhaled a deep, slow breath after she slipped out of her evening gown and parted her lips slightly as her fingers lightly fluttered over the curves of her body. She didn’t know what had possessed her to encourage Walter to capture photographs of her wearing _only_ the Le Cœur de la Mer, but strangely, she wasn’t nervous.

She strolled over to her dresser and carefully opened the top drawer before pulling out her favorite sheer kimono. She gently unfolded the silky material and opened it around her shoulders as she slid her arms through its beige sleeves. After loosely tying the gown around her naked body, she clasped the diamond around her neck and took another moment to gaze at herself in the mirror.

She was no longer the glass China doll her mother had created, and for the first time in a long time, she noticed the beautiful creature standing before her. She wore no makeup to cover her imperfections, no corset to hide her average figure, no clothing to accentuate her breasts… She was imperfectly beautiful.

And she loved it.

…

Before Paige had pushed Walter out of her bedroom, he was instructed to set the camera up in the sitting room so she could have the privacy she needed to get ready. Grateful for the task at hand, he slowly put the camera together as he waited for her. To think that Paige wanted _only_ to wear the diamond was taunting enough, but to know that she was just thirty feet from him, shifting out of her dress for him… for the photographs she wanted him to take… was almost too unbearable.

Once the camera was ready, he rearranged the furniture and fluffed up the pillows, now more nervous than ever. He swallowed thickly and let out a slow, easy breath as he glanced towards the slightly opened door. Any moment now… just any moment now…

He really needed to get it together.

And as he saw the door gradually open, he pretended to busy himself with the camera.

Paige quietly cleared her throat, prompting him to look at her, and when he did, he froze. Her pert nipples poked through her thin, sheer kimono, and her long, wavy locks flowed around her like waterfalls. She was absolutely stunning. Perfect. Beautiful. What was he supposed to do again?

“The last thing I want,” Paige flushed as she slowly approached him, “is to look like another boring princess so I expect to get what I want.” Paige extended her palm and dropped a dime into Walter’s hand. He chuckled lightly at her little charade, and watched her as she untied her sash and parted her kimono. The silky material glided downwards and pooled around her ankles, leaving absolutely no mystery behind.

Walter mindlessly licked his lips as he stared at her perky breasts, and Paige smirked. She fully intended to abuse the power she had over him tonight. “Walter,” she cleared her throat, and he immediately snapped his eyes to hers. She smiled ear to ear. “Hi.”  

The inventor swallowed thickly. “Hi.”

“So… are we doing this on the couch?”

Walter flushed head to toe. “Th-This?”

“The photography session,” Paige giggled as she pointed to the camera, and Walter tugged on his collar a little.

“Right… Yes. On the bed…COUCH,” the Irishman coughed and inhaled a deep breath as Paige laughed quietly. “Now… just… just pose naturally…. Trying to force one often doesn’t work so… do whatever feels comfortable.”

“How many planning to take?” Paige cocked an eyebrow, and Walter flashed a small smile.

“How many do you want?”

“Hmmm,” Paige twirled her hair around her finger as she plopped down onto the couch, “Five.”

“Five?”

“Five,” she nodded. “We don’t know when Drew or my mother will return, but I want a few of them to choose from so…,” she smiled gingerly, “Take five.”

“Makes sense,” Walter shrugged before slightly adjusting the camera. “By the way, in case you didn’t know, this camera is an autochrome camera. It was invented a few years ago, used to capture low levels of light – almost… pastel-like. Arnold Genthe, a renowned German photographer, often uses this type of Lumière camera for a wide variety of his portraits. He conducted a nude study, once, with this type of camera, so I have confidence that the autochrome will meet our needs.”

“I’ve actually seen some of Arnold Genthe’s work, and they’re absolutely beautiful.” Paige replied as she slipped into a prostrate position with her body facing Walter, her left arm resting on the pillow above her head, and her right palm facing the ceiling just in front of her face. “I have faith that your pictures will surpass his.”

Walter gave her a small, appreciative smile. “Are you ready?”

Paige nodded slowly as Walter moved behind the camera and slipped the black cloth over his head. As he slid the film inside the holder, he could not help but watch as Paige slowly licked her lips. God, she was beautiful. His eyes traveled down to her pink, round nipples, and he couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel inside his mouth or how she would respond if he flicked them with the tip of his tongue. Would she squeal? Squeak? Squirm? Would she beg for more before encouraging him to move his mouth lower?

His eyes suddenly zeroed in on the small patch of hair gracing her pubic area and determined he was the luckiest man alive to ever behold such beauty before him.

“Walter?” Paige inhaled a small breath, and her breasts rose in tandem. “Have you taken the first photograph yet?”

“Hm?” Walter suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing and cleared his throat quietly. “Give me one more minute.” He took a second to get it together and then adjusted the focus and the shutter speed before angling the flash bulb towards Paige. Without waiting another second, he pressed the cable release and heard the flash go off before slipping out from underneath the cloth. “And the first one is done,” he chuckled nervously as he reached for a new film and switched it out with the old one. “On to number two?”

Paige gave Walter a heartwarming smile as she pushed herself upright, centered herself on the couch and slowly leaned back as she parted her legs. Walter’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Paige grinned confidently, saying, “Number two.”

Good lord.

Walter was a dead man.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“Your bride-to-be is very lovely, Drew,” Bruce Ismay grinned ear to ear as he clipped another cigar, “Such a spirited one, too.”

“Yes, yes,” Drew nodded in agreement. “She’s certainly a feisty one. Makes me all the more curious as to what kind of woman she’s like in bed. I hope she’s an energetic one, but I wouldn’t be surprised if she turns out to be shy and timid. If that’s the case, all the more fun for me.”

“True, very true,” Bruce laughed loudly as Cabe approached them with a frown.

“The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Miss Dineen is a fine, young woman, who doesn’t deserve to be disrespected in _any_ capacity. Any man who speaks ill of her doesn’t deserve her.” Cabe crossed his arms and glowered at Drew. “If I hear any more garbage from either of you, you’ll wish you were never born.” Without another word, Cabe stepped away from the men and left to speak with Patrick Quinn.

Once Bruce knew Cabe was enough away, he crossed his arms and looked at Drew. “By the way, where is that harlot?”

“Probably boring herself to death with her mother’s never-ending chatter,” Drew shrugged, bringing a cigar to his mouth. “Once we’re done here, I’ll go and find her. I know she’s been fancying that steerage boy for the past few days, and I have no doubt in my mind she’s been sneaking off with him even after I told her not to, but tonight will change everything.”

“Oh?”

Drew nodded mischievously. “Whether she likes it or not, I plan on making her mine tonight. Once that happens, she’ll never want to see that awful steerage pig again.”

“Sir,” Drew’s manservant, Spicer Lovejoy, leaned closely to Drew’s ear and whispered, “We have a development.”

“What sort of development.”

“Miss Paige is not with her mother as we originally thought,” Spicer replied quietly in a hushed murmur. “I’ve asked around, and no one has seen her since she ran off after dinner.”

Drew frowned. “Where was she running?”

“I don’t know, sir,” he mumbled even lower, “but a steward informed me she had had a tiff with her mother and ran off somewhere to meet the steerage boy.”

Drew removed his cigar from his mouth and clenched his fist. “Find her, Lovejoy, by any means necessary.”

“Yes, sir.” Spicer nodded and stepped away from his employer before turning around. “And when I find her, what would you like me to do with her?”

Drew thought for a moment before answering. “Lock her up in my chamber. Use force if you have to.”

“Of course, sir.”

And without another word, Spicer Lovejoy vanished from the crowd of prestigious people in search of his master’s future wife.

**~ SCORPION ~**

“They’re done,” Walter said suddenly as he popped into the sitting room with a smile on his face. “Developing them took longer than expected since I had to create a makeshift darkroom, but I have to say…, they came out quite lovely.”

Paige slowly rose from the couch, still wearing nothing, and approached Walter with a curious look in her eyes. He took her hand and guided her into the water closet room, and she gasped a little when she saw the first photograph. “Oh my,” she flushed at how exposed she was and immediately covered her face, suddenly embarrassed. “I can’t believe I did all of those positions!”

Walter snaked his arms around her and pulled her close to him before whispering, “You look lovely in them.” He kissed the back of her crown and held her tighter. “ _Very_ lovely.”

“Are they still wet?”

“No,” Walter shook his head. “They dry fairly quickly.”

Paige unclipped them from the wall and looked at them again, blushing all the way down to her core. Walter pointed to the second one and muttered, “Number two is my favorite.”

His sudden soft kiss made her smile warmly, and she opened the door. “I know exactly where to put these.”

“Oh? Where?”

“In here,” Paige said as she led him to her bedroom. She then approached Walter’s collection of photos and slipped the small group inside the portfolio. She then turned around to him and lightly kissed his lips. “I want you to have them.”

“All of them?”

Paige nodded and then hooked her arms around his neck. “Yes. All of them.”

The inventor couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks.”

“Mhmm,” she smiled softly and then tugged him towards her bed. “Now,” she popped off his suspenders and then began unbuttoning his shirt, “the _real_ fun begins.”

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I know this chapter was relatively short, but I was struggling with it for the longest time. It’s hard making “taking pictures” sexy, hahahaha.

Anyway, in case you haven’t noticed, this story is starting to slowly branch off from the movie storyline so expect various changes. :)

As usual, let me know what you think!

 


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update. Just a brief A/N for my fellow readers.

** AUTHOR’S NOTE:  **

I made this announcement over Tumblr, but in case you haven’t seen it or don’t have a Tumblr, I thought to share it here because some of you are wondering if I’m ever going to continue this story.

(Side note: I do plan on finishing my other incomplete stories except for _Poaching_ … so please be patient and don’t beg for updates. They’ll come when they come. ;))

Unfortunately, this is not an update, but I hope you will read this short note all the same. It is very important regarding “The Scorpion.”

As some of you know, I will be taking the next few weeks or so to edit this story (for the chapters I have written thus far) and then repost it once the edits are finished. I’ve written myself into a corner, and I can’t find my way out… That being said, I’ve decided to revise the story and rewrite certain scenes of it to make the plot flow better. Once I’ve revised all of the chapters, instead of replacing the current chapters in this story, I’ll delete this story, and then post a brand-new story with all of the chapters so that it’s not confusing for you.

I do hope you continue to follow _The Scorpion_ , and I definitely hope you will re-read my revisions once they’re posted. I will write a notice on Tumblr once the story is revised and reposted in case you follow me there. If you don’t, then be on the lookout in a few weeks for a new posting of this story on FanFiction and AO3.

Please respect my decision. I’ve put a lot of thought into it, and there are certain parts of this AU I’m not terribly impressed with so I’m going to work out the kinks and hopefully reproduce a better storyline that still follows the movie and yet has it’s own spin. :)

The new story will be somewhat different in certain areas so if you’ve read this story before, please read it again when I post the new version. ;)

If you have any comments, please let me know in a review. I prefer you have an account on FFN or AO3 so that I can respond if needed. If guests write questions, I won’t be able to answer them privately.

Anyway, thanks for the support!

PS. In a comment/review, please let me know which method would be easiest for following the revision:

  1. Post all revised chapters at once when all of them are revised?
  2. Post one at a time as they’re revised.



 

 


End file.
